Life's Gems
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: What makes life shines and colorful? Friends and family; that's make it. Collection of Family & Friendship shots! #8: BigBroGiotto, TwinTsunayoshi (72), & TwinTsunahime
1. Family: Giotto & FemTsuna

**A/N:** The first one is FatherGiotto! With Female Tsuna as his daughter~! _Please R&R_!

**ADDITION:** thank you for all that responded to my previous stories! *bows*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Giotto felt it was the lowest point of his life and his heart was left empty. Tsuna couldn't afford to see her father like that and decided to cheer him up. Only that she couldn't find the right thing. Just what should she give to heal his heart?

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**Fixing Heart**

* * *

><p><em> "A daughter is a day brightener and a heart warmer."<br>**- Author Unknown**_

* * *

><p><strong>Japan, Namimori…<strong>

Sawada Tsunahime was holding the door of her parent's room sadly. Her father, Giotto, or Sawada Ieyasu was resting his head on both his hands. She saw how sad her father is and she knew for sure what make him so; her mother was dead a few days ago. She was told that it was an accident, but she knew that's not the truth. She heard from the rumors that she was killed.

Tsuna didn't care either way though; she was gone. That fact will never change regardless the reason. She was also very sad and missed her mother almost immediately. When she heard that her mother died, she thought that her heart stopped. How she wish that she could follow her to heaven. She, however, could also see how sad that news make her father. That day she cried nonstop until she tired herself and sleep, but her father didn't even shed a tear; but his eyes looked so… dead.

Tsuna clenched her fist as she saw her father sighed. She left the place and headed to her bedroom. Her house was just like any other; but she knew that her father was wealthy enough to buy a mansion. She knew because he always help the others by supporting their needs but also never fail to fulfill the family's need.

She entered her bedroom and let herself fall on the bed. She hugged her pillow tightly as she felt her tears starting to fall. She lost her mother; she couldn't bear seeing her father like that. She buried her head in the pillow as she thought hard on what she should do. Gosh, she's ten years old! She should be able to do something is she?

She looked up and saw a box; her birthday gift from her parents. She got up from the bed and walked to the table and lifted the box. Her face brightened as she recalled how happy she was of what they gave her that day. She's sure that he would be happy too if she gave him something. She nodded to herself as she took her purse and checked on how much money she have and left quietly through the door.

When she finally left the house and about to take a turn, she quickly hide behind the wall as she heard footsteps coming to her house. She took a peek and saw her father's friends; G., Cozart, Asari Ugetsu, Knuckle, Alaude, Lampo, and Daemon Spade entering the front gate. When they finally enter the house, she sighed of relief as she continued her journey. She looked at her watch and promised to herself that she'll be home at 5.

* * *

><p>"Namimori… Jewel Shop…" Tsuna read out slowly in front of a shop. She could see the shiny objects in the store and she immediately thought that they're pretty. She pushed the door and entered the store. She saw that the store wasn't crowded at all; there was only a pair of couple, she thought because they looked at each other with a deep stare.<p>

She walked over to the counter, amazed at what's there. From rings to bracelets and necklaces were all there and all of them were just so pretty! Especially the one that shaped like a small clam. As she stood in front of the counter, she was greeted by an elder woman who smiled warmly.

"Hello dear, are you coming here with your parents?" She asked. Tsuna shook her head no and asked back to her.

"I'm here to buy something for my dad; something that could cheer him up," She said with hope in her eyes. The woman looked slightly confused at first before she took a small ring with the shape of heart.

"How about this one? I'm sure he'll like this," The woman said. Tsuna stared at it with awe; it was very tiny and pretty. She liked it and was about to say yes until she remember that her father just gave her something like this; a bracelet and much prettier. Her hope quickly vanished and her happiness gone. Her father could afford this anytime he wants; this wouldn't really help, that much she knew.

"What's the matter dear?" The woman asked gently as she saw her expression changed.

"N-no, it's nothing. I'm sorry ma'am, but I think I will try another one, thank you for your help," She said with a smile. The woman nodded and smiled.

"Anytime dear," The woman replied. Tsuna walked away to the door and exit the store. Now, where should she look next?

* * *

><p>"Hello young one, looking for something?" A woman seemed in her late twenties greeted Tsuna. Tsuna blushed when she realized she was watching the flowers too intently.<p>

"Umm… I'm sorry ma'am, but I was… searching for something pretty; it's something important," She said with a smile. The woman smiled back and took a little vase with a small white flower planted on it.

"Well, how about this one? This is pretty cheap; so you could afford this, but this was also one of the customer's favorite," She explained with a bright grin. Tsuna looked at the flower and agreed completely; it's a small flower, but it was pretty and looked pure and looked somewhat fragile.

"It's so beautiful! Can I see it?" She asked.

"Sure thing," The woman said as she offered Tsuna the vase. Tsuna smiled and took it carefully and stare at it intently. This supposed to be a perfect thing to give! But somehow in her heart it doesn't feel right; her father would love flowers… but she remember he just recently put white flowers on her mother's graveyard.

"Well how is it?"

"It's… wonderful! But… I don't think he'll need a flower right now," Tsuna replied disappointedly.

"Aah, that's too bad. Well, how about picking another gift? I'm sure you'll find something good," She said.

"Thank you ma'am, I'll do my best," Tsuna said before she bowed slightly and left the store. Although she has said that, she didn't know what she should look for next. She sighed and looked at her watch; 3 p.m.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at the sign and smiled. "Chocolate Shop! I should've thought of this before!"<p>

Tsuna walked to the store happily and wherever she saw, it's chocolate in every kind of shape and size. They looked so yummy! She would love to eat it and taste every one of them. As she looked to every corner she could, she was greeted by a man.

"Good afternoon little miss, can I help you?" He asked with a grin. He looked kind although his white hair make her wondered for a while. She smiled back at him.

"I would like to buy something for my dad," She said.

"Ah, your dad. How nice of you; your father must be very happy to have a daughter like you," He said before he walked away and search in the racks filled with many chocolates. She looked at him curiously, wondering what he got for her. Just before long, he let out a happy exclamation and showed her a heart-shaped chocolate with pink ribbon.

She quickly glad with the result; her father would be happy to see this. After all, heart means love and chocolate is sweet and it's delicious too. She was about to buy it, but then she remembered how her father loved homemade cooking; perhaps the reason why he rarely go out for dinner. Well, except for rare occasions like parties or celebrations.

Once again, she didn't feel that this was what her father wants. Her expression changed and once again she has to refuse. "I'm sorry sir, but I think… I'll look for another thing…"

"Don't sweat it; good luck finding it," He said making her brightened.

"Thank you sir, have a good day," She said before skipped outside the store. She sighed as she realize how hard this going to be. She looked up at the sky and walked slowly to nowhere in particular. What should she look for now? She's really clueless.

* * *

><p>An old man was strolling by, carrying a lot of weird stuffs on his hands but stopped on his track when he saw a girl looked much like his acquaintance look depressed under the tree. He grinned and chuckled softly as he recognized just who she is. He walked over to the young girl and asked.<p>

"Hoho, what are you doing here young lady? It's getting dark," He said with a grin. Tsuna looked up and startled by the figure in front of her. It's perhaps one of the weirdest people she has ever met! She stood up and greeted him politely.

"Good evening sir, I'm searching a gift for my dad… but I just couldn't find it; and I'm running out of time," She said sadly. The man just chuckled at what she said.

"Well well, what a troublesome thing," He grinned and walked away. "Well, let's go to my store and see if there's anything that you think could help."

Tsuna brightened up and followed the man. "Do you need help carrying those?"

The old man laughed, "My, my, a kind little girl aren't you?"

Tsuna blushed hearing his compliment. Just about she wanted to reply, the old man added, "I'm grateful for your offer, but my store was just a few steps away."

Just after he said that, he stopped at a weird-looking store. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door which revealed an even weirder place; it's full of things Tsuna never seen before. Tsuna looked at everything with wide eyes. There were some that were funny-looking, some that looked slightly scary, some that looked pretty, but some looked very weird that she didn't have a clue what it was.

The man put all of his things on the table and turned around to see Tsuna still in awe. "Hoho young lady find anything good already?"

"I-I'm sorry sir; I don't mean to stare," She replied with a blush but the old man just laughed at her apologize.

"Don't be so uptight; these things were meant to be looked at after all," He said. "So, have you found anything to your like?"

Tsuna pouted as she looked around. She didn't think that her father will be overjoyed with something like these… well, she can't be sure because she has never seen some antiques like these. "I'm not so sure…"

"Well just take your time," The man said as he turned around and tidied his things. Tsuna nodded and looked over once again. After a while, she let out a sigh as she finished her observation; it's no good. She suddenly heard the man's voice which startled her.

"Why are you so confused young lady? Aren't the one you wanted to give is your own father?" The old man asked without even looked up from his work. Tsuna think about his words and realized it's true; she intended to give it to her _dad_. What make it so hard?

"I don't know sir… I… I don't know," She replied softly as she rubbed her arm. "I just… can't find anything right."

"The only reason you were, because you're missing the main point young lady," The old man laughed.

"Main… point?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"Yup; what could make _you_ happy?"

"Umm…" She thought about it and tried recalling the happy times she has. She felt happy when she was having a trip with her family, when she was having her birthday parties, when she was gathering with her family, when she saw them smile when she showed her picture. There were so many times she felt happy… but she still didn't find what the old man meant.

"I… don't understand what you meant sir,"

"Well then, let's change the subject; what makes you _sad_?"

She's still confused on what he meant but she complied and recalled once again. There were also many times she was sad; when she got bad scores, when she's being yelled at, when she's having a bad day, and the greatest perhaps what just happened a few days away; her mother gone and her father seemed so upset by it.

"Still confused young lady?" The old man asked again. Tsuna nodded silently and the man chuckled. "You were just thinking too hard."

"Please sir, I still don't understand," She said a little bit desperately.

"You feel sad or happy with your heart and feeling," He said. "But happiness could change into sadness; those were emotions in your heart. So, what you should do when you need to change sadness into happiness?"

"Well… you'll have to… cheer him up?" The man laughed at her answer.

"True enough; sadness was something that hurting your heart, people will try to change that to heal your heart. And to do that, they gave many things according on what could possibly fix it, but what your father needs now wasn't something that materials could afford; but it was presence because a part of his heart was now hollow," He said. "You need to fix his heart; it's as simple as that."

"Fix his heart…?"

"Your father has just lost his beloved wife isn't he?"

"…!" Tsuna's eyes widen when she heard that. "How did you know sir?"

"I know Giotto for a long time now," He replied. "Anyway, do you get what I'm saying young lady?"

Tsuna smiled when she heard the question. "I did sir,"

"Good, now you better get going or things going to get worse," He said and she looked at her watch; 04.40!

"HIIIII! I didn't realize how late it is!" She exclaimed before rushing to the door. "Thank you sir…"

"Just call me Talbolt," The old man replied. Tsuna smiled before she run outside. Talbolt chuckled, "Geez Giotto, your girl was just like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Giotto was walking back and forth worriedly. Just where did Tsuna went at these times? Without telling him first even! His heart felt heavy and he felt like in loss right now; he just couldn't imagine losing Tsuna too. Suddenly he heard the door opened and he rushed out off the room. He saw Tsuna panting and sweating hard.

"Tsuna! Just where has you been-" Giotto didn't manage to finish his sentence when suddenly Tsuna hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a moment before Tsuna finally break the silence.

"Don't be sad dad… I'm here," She suddenly said softly to him. Giotto's eyes widen and he could feel his heart becoming very warm. His shoulder shook and he hugged Tsuna back tightly.

"Thank you, Tsuna; I'm alright now," He whispered to her.

She's right; he couldn't revive his wife again nor filled her place in his heart, but what he must do now was to protect what he has right now. Tsuna was the fragile, important thing in his life; he'll give anything for her sake. He just never realized until now, that Tsuna also always be there for him and loved him just as much; he's not alone. He didn't even notice a tear fell from his eye.

His heart was completely healed now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Strange… is it? OMG I think it was! So sorry if it got confusing… Anyway, I hope you'll leave a comment or two~! Thank you for reading!

**P.s.** Hi guys, I just want to tell you (promoting LOL) if you'd like to read **Fem27x00** (Enma), **Fem27x69** (Mukuro), **Fem27xBel** (Belphegor), **Fem27 & Iemitsu** (father fic), or **Fem27xarcobaleno** (because right now it's **Fem27xSkull**), **Fem27 & guardians**, **Fem27xBasil**, and **Fem27x18** (Hibari) {there are two of this pairing} you can check it out on my prof. LOL okay that's all :D

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or mine if I'm the reader):_**

**Q: _Simple ending?_  
>A:<strong> Correction: Failed dramatic ending.

**Q: _Why's Tsuna seemed fine with the loss?_  
>A:<strong> She's actually also sad; but she's more focused on cheering her father up. She, as a child, wanted to fix what's in front of her more than keep grieving at what's not there again.

**Q: _Talbolt?  
><em>A:** In case you forgot (which I doubt so) he's Giotto's acquaintance and the one who helped fixing the Vongola Ring at Tsunayoshi's time.

**Q: _This is… not AU right?_  
>A:<strong> No, it's not. This is after Giotto retired from the mafia. The reason why Tsuna's mom dies most probably because the mafia didn't want ANY of Vongola's blood keep surviving. And to do that is to kill all its family. So… yeah, it still connected with the cannon.


	2. Family: Reborn & FemTsuna

**A/N:** To be honest, from the time before I have an account here, I already planned that the story that I will make no matter what is about family-theme fic! And I'm glad that it finally come true~~

**Anonymous-review reply ^^:  
><strong>**_Stargazer_****:** Hi! Thank you for your reviews on my other stories too XD I'm really, really happy you did! LOL I just thought that Tsuna must have wanted to give the best for her father right? So if her heart not sure, I guess she'll look for another one because she's strongly wanted to cheer her father up. But anyway, I'll keep a note on that. Thank you~~! :D I'll do my best :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** **Tsunahime** was alone when her parents murdered. And it's been decided that **Reborn** will be the one who took care of her. How does this combination go? Could Reborn actually took care of a child? And how does Tsuna feels about Reborn's presence in her life? (Daughter27 & FatherReborn)

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), AdultReborn, wrong time of the year (Father's Day in Italy supposed to be at March 19)

**A Heartening Gift**

* * *

><p><em>"It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons."<br>**- Johann Schiller**_

* * *

><p><strong>Italy…<strong>

A man with a fedora sighed as he dropped his things in the sofa and put down a little girl; not more than six years old on a bigger sofa. The girl was sleeping but her face didn't look so happy. The girl looked like she was in a painful nightmare and she keep moving around. Reborn pulled out a small blanket from a rack and cover her with it.

The man, Reborn, then sat on the smaller sofa beside and let his back lean. Why does he agree to do this again? He thought as he rubbed his temple tiredly.

Just a few hours ago, he agreed to take care of the little girl, Sawada Tsunahime because her parents just died because of a murder a few days ago. He already refused to take the job, but his boss said that the safest and best person to take care of her was him because the culprit could follow her anytime. He knew he was the best, but he never even feed a child! So how he was supposed to do now?

He glanced at Tsuna when suddenly Tsuna turned in her sleep. He could hear her whispered her mother and father and small tears were starting to fall. He sighed from his nose silently before he stood up and lifted her bridal style and carry her to his bedroom. For now he should just trust his father instinct… if he has one that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later…<strong>

Tsuna moaned in her sleep and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and when she concentrated, she could hear a very soft voice of someone sipping a drink outside the room. She sat and stretched her limbs. She slowly pulled herself off from the bed and the comfortable blanket and walked to the door. She opened the door and glanced at the source of the sound.

Tsuna saw Reborn sipped his coffee with a newspaper on his other hand. "What are you doing Tsuna? It's rude to stare," Reborn said without looking up from the newspaper. Tsuna startled when she heard him say that and walked over to him.

"Good morning, Reborn," She said as she sat on the sofa beside Reborn. "Are you going somewhere this morning Reborn?"

"Aah, there's a job today; I'll probably come home a little late, so make sure you behave because Bianchi couldn't come today," Reborn said as he took another sip. Tsuna sweat dropped and sighed relief. Bianchi, one of Reborn's girlfriends dropped by every now and then to visit him. She was really glad when she brought Gokudera Hayato, her younger brother along. Gokudera will show new tricks that are very interesting, but she's not looking forward to eat what Bianchi cooks though.

"Looks like I'm safe today…" She half-whisper to herself until she remembered something. "But Reborn, we've run out of the main ingredients! How am I supposed to cook without any ingredients?"

"Well then you'll just have to skip dinner and went straight to bed," Reborn smirked. Tsuna pouted at his reply.

"Then, how about I went to the supermarket later? It's not so far, and I remembered the way," She suggested with a bright smile. Reborn put his cup on the table and put his newspaper down.

"No way Tsuna, not until you could differ a bad ad a good person," Reborn said and crossed his arms.

"I already could Reborn! Trust me! And it's not going to be longer than five minutes!" Tsuna tried to persuade Reborn. Reborn smirked at her and replied shortly.

"_No_."

Suddenly the alarm rang and Reborn looked at his watch. He stood up and wears his fedora. Tsuna also stood up and skipped to him as he opened the front door. "I'll be going now; don't cause any problem, you hear me Tsuna?"

"Yeah, yeah Reborn," Tsuna sighed but suddenly Reborn added.

"And don't leave the house, Tsuna; I mean it," Reborn said seriously which make Tsuna gulped before she nodded nervously. She waved at him as he walked away and went to his car. The car engine started and just in another moment the car started to drove away. Tsuna keep staring at the gradually smaller car. Tsuna smiled and closed the door behind her as she went inside. She skipped to the bedroom and pulled out her bag under the bed.

She smiled brightly when she saw that her bag was untouched. It always makes her worried because she's sharing a room with Reborn and Reborn just seemed to know everything about her. She couldn't keep a secret from him, which she thought very annoying. She's very nervous especially for this one because she hid it at a very dangerous place; right under their bed. Reborn could have taken it anytime; it's a wonder he didn't. She then took out a small card from her bag.

Tsuna grinned when she read the card and pulled out another thing from inside of the bag. She pulled out her wallet and checked the inside. She don't have much money because Reborn rarely give her any pocket money because if she went out of the house, Reborn will come along with her and he'll be the one who pay for what she needs; not the things she wanted anyway.

Reborn was just too cautious because of what happened five years ago, or so Tsuna thought he was. Reborn never let her went out of the house alone. At the very least, Bianchi should come with her; who always makes her go to the pet shops or other weird places although sometimes she would bring Tsuna to the boutiques; but that didn't interest her very much.

Tsuna has always see Reborn as her father and tutor figure. He has taught him many lessons like in schools and also taught her about Italian language which she could speak with no big problem now. She loved him dearly although she'll get very lonely when he's out. But she certainly refused his offer of having one of his girlfriend came over and accompanied her until he went home. She's fine with Bianchi, but with the others, it'll be much worse than to be alone.

Reborn also gave her many rules though and would give her many punishments if she breaks it. Tsuna was afraid of the punishment, but this time, she will have to do that. She has made decision from months ago; only this time that she would break Reborn's promise. She has no choice after all. She put all of the needed things to her small bag and went to the front door. She took a deep breath before she opened it and rushed outside. She'll have to hurry; or this plan will failed miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Reborn…<strong>

Reborn sighed and couldn't focus on his drive. He knew that Tsuna was planning something; her eyes tell everything. He's not sure on what she'll do but he hoped that she didn't do anything reckless. He has warned her many times before but who knows what she will do. We're talking about Iemitsu's daughter after all.

Reborn has been taking care of Tsuna for years and he couldn't help but feel his protectiveness rose as time went; she just looks so weak and fragile. He couldn't even imagine how she could survive on the outside world. Reborn tightened his hold on the wheel as he thought about the worst case scenario, "Tch, that girl; she's just like her father; always so handful."

He sped up his car and decided that he'll finish the mission as soon as possible. He has a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… let's see… what I need last is milk… butter… and chocolate…" She mumbled to herself as she searched in the shelves. The places were all very high but luckily the ones she needs were mostly on the under levels of the shelves. She has almost all that she needed but the last one was on the highest level and she knew she couldn't reach it; even if she jumped.<p>

Just when she was wondering what she should do, a man pull out the milk she needed and hand it to her. The man smiled widely at her, "Is this what you want little girl?"

Tsuna's eyes widen at his gesture and nodded unsurely. She took the milk from his hand and stared at it before she looked up once again, "Thank you sir,"

"Don't mention it," The man grinned. "Are you… Reborn's kid?"

"Eh?"

"I've seen you coming with Reborn many times before and it makes me curious; what's your relationship with him?" The man asked to her playfully. She smiled when she heard his question.

"Reborn was my dad!" She answered enthusiastically before her tone changed dramatically. "He took care of me after my parents… were gone."

"Hoo… so your parents have died," The man said softly. "Well I'm so sorry to hear that little girl."

"It's okay; my parents were in heaven right now, so they should be happy," Tsuna replied back with a smile.

"So Reborn took care of you in your parents place… where is he today? Why is he not coming with you?" The man asked.

"He has work to do today," She answered. The man nodded.

"When will he go home?"

"Probably at evening; he said that he'll come late today," She said. The man nodded once again before he grinned.

"Well, how about I will pay these for you? It'll be bad right if Reborn know that you bought this without his permission," The man offered.

"Well… I suppose so…" She mumbled as she remembered just how careful he is, but then again, he'll know this sooner or later. She smiled, "Thank you sir, but no thank you, I'll pay this by myself."

"You sure?" He asked again. Tsuna nodded at his question. "Very well then."

And with that Tsuna went to the cashier with the ingredients she took, not noticing the man's expression changed behind her. He took out his phone and whispered sharply on the line, "Target was alone; progress with the mission."

* * *

><p>"Hmm… I don't really understand this…" Tsuna mumbled as she read the procedures in the book she bought. She was now in the kitchen, preparing the <em>thing<em>, only that she has a big problem now with the oven. She has used the stove before and could cook a few simple cook well, but she never cook with an oven.

She flipped the page to the previous one and read it all over again. She looked at the image provided by the book but Reborn's oven was slightly different with the numbers; it's not buttons like in phone, but it's like a wheel to rotate. She observed it carefully but still she didn't get it. She let out a sigh and decided to just rely on her luck. The thing's appearance is not looking pretty good either way.

Tsuna put the stuff inside the oven and rotate it more or less a whole turn. She could see the oven started and she sighed of relief. Well, at least the oven didn't explode. She walked over to the chair and let herself fall on it. This is going to take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Reborn…<strong>

Reborn was now already on his way home and he couldn't feel relaxed in the slightest. He finished the mission hurriedly and as fast as possible this time. Finish fast; that's all in his mind now. He kept tapping his finger as he looked at the time.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he sped up the car. Although he doesn't have any super intuition whatsoever, but right now his instinct told him that something bad was coming. And if he couldn't make it in time, he knew that something bad will happen to Tsuna.

He just knew.

* * *

><p><strong>In front of Reborn's place…<strong>

"So when will we begin the attack, leader?" One of the figures in the shadows said.

"Ssh be quiet," The other man said. "We'll begin anytime now; but we'll have to wait until the signal come."

The other man nodded and they both went silent as they waited. Just in a few while later, they could see their watches shined; indicating it's time to move. They both glanced at each other and nodded. They both pulled out their guns from their jacket and started to approach the place, which was fortunately or unfortunately very lonely.

They both went to the window and lucky for them that the kitchen and the living room wasn't separated by a wall which make then could see Tsuna in the messy kitchen, sitting on a chair with a bored expression. They both smirked and loaded their guns.

"Kill her in one shot," The 'leader' half-whisper.

"Okay," The other man replied as he aimed his gun at Tsuna who just stood up and walked to the shelve.

* * *

><p><strong>With Reborn…<strong>

Reborn finally arrived at his place and parked the car. He sighed silently as he about to turn off the engine when he suddenly see in the shadows, near the window; two figures with guns and one aiming to something inside the house.

Reborn's eyes widen as he realized what happened. He quickly turned his key and exited his car and immediately rushed to the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna… (a few while ago)<strong>

Tsuna keep staring at the oven tiredly. She has spent quite a while waiting for the oven to finish baking but it just seemed never end. If the baking hasn't finished, then she won't be able to finish it on time; including the tidy up and decorating because the kitchen was in a horrible mess right now! Reborn would no doubt give her a length lecture plus a hellish of punishment.

She sighed and suddenly she heard a 'click'. Her whole face brightened as she realized that the baking has finished. She pulled out a cloth from the shelves and walked toward the oven. She was about to open the oven with the clothe in her hands so her hands won't be burnt, when suddenly she heard the front door slammed open. Her eyes widen when she saw the figure.

"Reborn…?"

Before Tsuna could ask why he was here this early, Reborn run toward her and pushed her, making them both fell to the ground. Not until a second later, a bullet passed over just a few centimeters above their heads. Tsuna's eyes widen of the sudden event; she didn't even know which part she supposed to be surprised the most. Flashback of when her parents died returned in a flash.

Tsuna's heart beat rose and she couldn't even move an inch but Reborn already on his knee and pulled out his gun and aimed toward the window. Reborn pulled the trigger almost immediately and he could hear a sound of something crashed to the ground outside. He could also hear the sound of someone's running further from the place which Reborn decided to ignore; he'll settle everything later.

Reborn looked down and could see Tsuna panting slightly. The sight reminded him of her grief when her parents died. Reborn bent down and shook her softly. "Tsuna, are you alright?"

Tsuna stared at him for a while before she nodded very slowly. Reborn sighed quietly as he carried her bridal style and walked to the nearby chair. Reborn could feel how small she is in his arms; she didn't seemed any different right now from the time he carried her five years ago. He could also see her expression the same; shock, horror, anguish all pictured in her eyes. And Reborn never liked any of those in her innocent eyes.

Reborn put her down softly and her eyes were still blank; that must have reminded her of that time also. Neither said a thing until Reborn decided to take a blanket for her; she was trembling. But her hand stopped him when she pulled his arm.

"Don't… leave me… Reborn…" She whispered as tears starting to fall on her cheek. Reborn let one of his knees on the floor and meet to her eyes level. Just about Reborn wanted to say a word, Tsuna jumped toward him, caught him by surprise. But of course, that's not enough to make him fall on his back. Tsuna hugged him tightly and buried her head on his shoulders; as if afraid that he was going to gone anytime.

"Reborn… I'm… I'm… scared…" She said between hiccups. Reborn closed his eyes and sighed from his nose quietly.

"Don't worry; those guys won't appear anymore," He said solemnly. "Not when I'm around."

Tsuna moved her head and Reborn could see it as a nod. She whispered, "Thank you… Reborn…"

Reborn let out a soft 'hmph' but they could felt the warmth in the atmosphere and in their own hearts. They keep at that position for a few while before finally Reborn break the silence.

"By the way Tsuna," He started and Tsuna break apart from him and looked up. "Just what have you done with my kitchen? And what is this smell of something burnt?"

Tsuna blushed hearing it and realized the important thing that she about to do if not disturbed earlier. Her distress quickly turned into panic, "AH! I forgot about the oven!"

She stood up and rushed to the oven. Reborn saw the sight and smirk before he stood up as well; satisfied that she was back to normal. She was about to open the oven barehanded if not stopped by Reborn. "What were you thinking of touching an oven without a mitten?"

"But I gotta hurry Reborn!" She blushed, trying to reason out. Reborn sighed before he calmly pull a small clothe nearby and open the oven. What comes after was a pile of black smoke which makes Tsuna cough.

"Are you experimenting a new type of charcoal Tsuna?" He teased after he saw it. Tsuna blushed hard from his comment but couldn't argue back. The thing she made was now burnt and becoming almost black. She felt like crying when she saw it; it was supposed to be a colorful cake.

"You better have an explanation for all of this Tsuna," Reborn said as he pulled out the plate from the oven and put it on the table. Tsuna pouted of disappointment as she saw his back in front of her. She really couldn't do anything right is she?

When he turned around and face her again, she could feel she was getting smaller. She put her hands behind her and could feel something poking on her back pocket and realized that it was the card.

"So?" Reborn asked to her which makes her nervous.

But as she stared straight at his eyes; she could feel another feeling other than fear of getting yelled at. She could feel her heart warming for unknown reason. It was the same when she did something wrong and was called by her parents; there are love and care in their eyes, more than the anger. Her eyes becoming teary and she make up her mind.

She pulled out the card from her back pocket and holds it on both hands, stretched to Reborn. Reborn looked at her then look at the card.

"What again Tsuna?"

"This is for you, Reborn," She said intently. Reborn stared at her for a while before he took the card from her. Her face lit up as she saw him took it but her expression changed on what Reborn has to say next.

"Hmph, I won't open this card until you finish cleaning the mess you made," He smirked. Tsuna was about to protest before she pouted and turned around to take a broom by the side of the shelves. She mumbled her protests to herself as she started to clean up the kitchen. Reborn smirked seeing it before he opened the card when she's not looking.

Reborn's eyes widen when he read what's inside before he smirked and closed the card once again. He put it in his pocket and looked at Tsuna softly. "No dinner until you finish it all Tsuna."

"Wha-" Tsuna gasped when she heard that. She was about to scream but then she only sighed and smiled. It's just can't be helped with him; not that she want it another way though.

* * *

><p>When they were in bed and Tsuna was already sleeping by Reborn's side, all the time leaning close to him, he took out the card from the drawer beside him and let himself smile when he read it once more. He looked down at the smaller figure before he pulled her closer. She moved slightly but then smiled contently.<p>

"Geez…" He whispered as he smiled, for the first time with warmth and stroked her hair softly. Said person smiled contently in her sleep as she buried her head on his chest, feeling the warmth.

If this is what a parent felt, then Reborn couldn't help but feel he was the luckiest man on earth to be able to experience this from her.

* * *

><p><em>Reborn, thank you for everything,<br>I'm really glad that Dad sent you for me,  
>Happy Father's Day, Reborn…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yet another simple story. LOL I've always wanted to make Reborn more protective… maybe in another story. Because in this event, it seemed to be… not really show that. But oh well, I hope you like it :3 Please R&R~~!

**P.s.** Hi guys, I just want to tell you (promoting LOL) if you'd like to read **Fem27x00** (Enma), **Fem27x69** (Mukuro), **Fem27xBel** (Belphegor), **Fem27 & Iemitsu** (father fic), or **Fem27xarcobaleno** (because right now it's **Fem27xSkull**), **Fem27 & guardians**, **Fem27xBasil**, and **Fem27x18** (Hibari) {there are two of this pairing} you can check it out on my prof. LOL okay that's all :D

**P.s.s.** For "Sky's Lost Pieces", I have a few plots in mind. BUT one of them is HibarixFemTsuna again. Do you want it? Or… let's just see YamamotoxFemTsuna first?

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (me too as a reader):_**

**Q: _What's with the end of the story? Poem?_  
>A: <strong>Nope, it's what's inside the card.

**Q: _What's all with the 'mittens'?_  
>A:<strong> LOL perhaps most of you didn't pay much attention to this word, but I was really confused on mentioning the name of… 'that'! So, I guess yeah, it's mitten. Hopefully. LOL

**Q: _Is this AU?  
><em>A:** Nope. I just think that the Vongola will only took care a child on their HQ if they're really, really, really, extremely in a no-other-option situation, so yeah. They just picked Reborn whom Ninth most trust beside Iemitsu to take care of Tsuna.

**Q: _What does Reborn's place look like?_  
>A:<strong> Perhaps just like the houses at the first episode of KHR anime.

**Q: _Why is Bianchi here?_  
>A:<strong> Let's just assume that Bianchi know Reborn already and has become one of his girlfriend. She _is_ one of his girlfriend right?

**Q: _Just who were those guys? An enemy family?_  
>A:<strong> Antagonists.

**Q: _To make it clear, what's Tsuna's making?_  
>A:<strong> A cake. That ends up burnt.

**Q: _Why's Reborn have an oven?_**  
><strong>A:<strong> He just did.


	3. Family: Iemitsu & FemTsuna

**A/N:** Hi-ho~! I make this in one day because the idea hit me suddenly and I thought that it was simple and I like it so… I make it haha. But so sorry that I couldn't make this chapter to be longer… But oh well, I hope you enjoy it anyway :D Please R&R~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Tsuna felt angry for his father because he's never gone home for years. And now he was about to come back but Tsuna didn't know if she was ready to welcome him. There's something wrong with her heart; can she fix it in time?

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**Missing Presence**

* * *

><p><em> "Children begin by loving their parents; as they grow older they judge them; sometimes they forgive them."<br>**- Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

><p>A brown hair girl growled lowly and kicked the can in front of her. Yesterday a letter came from her father, Sawada Iemitsu saying that he would come back soon. She bit her lip when she remembered that. She really didn't want to meet him; not after he didn't came home for at least two years without any news whatsoever. What was left of him in her memories was that of bad ones when she was a kid.<p>

She sighed hard as she recalled her past. She then looked up and stopped on her track when she saw her house was just a few steps away. She dropped her shoulders as she continued her walk slowly. She didn't know what'll she do when she face him later. She knew that deep down she still loved him, but she couldn't help but let the dislike of him grow within her heart. He left the family with unknown reasons; does he even care for her and her mom?

She then opened the front gate and walked slowly to the door. She tightened her hold on the knob as she felt her heart becoming heavier.

Her heart somehow didn't ready to welcome him home.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

"Tsu-chan, help me cleaning up here!" Tsuna looked up from her book as she recognized her mom's voice. She sighed as she stood up from the bed.

"Coming!" She replied as she lazily walked downstairs. When she reached the end of the floor, she could hear the sounds of objects being moved around from the living room. She then opened the door only to see all the books were in the floor instead of the shelves. Tsuna sweat-dropped when she saw her mother mumbling things while picking up the books. Her mother turned her head and saw Tsuna.

"Ah Tsu-chan! Could you help me put the books back?" Sawada Nana asked. Tsuna then walked up to her mom.

"Geez mom, how can all of these books fell from the shelves?" She asked as she started to pick up the books.

"Well you see, I was just cleaning the shelves to make it sparkle, but when I wanted to clean the highest one, I lost my balance and make the shelve shook and the books all fell to the ground," Her mother explained earning a sigh from Tsuna, _'I totally can picture that.'_

She then started to pick up the books. When they were almost finished, Tsuna noticed a book she never saw before. It was pretty thick and has a simple cover; only a gold line framing the cover and the cover is brown colored. She picked up the book and stared at it for a moment.

"Mom, what is this book?" She asked to her mom. Nana straightened up after she bent down to pick the books. She walked to Tsuna and took the book from her hands. Nana's face brightened up and she smiled widely as she recognized what it is.

"Mom?"

"This is a photo album when you were still small Tsu-chan!" She said showing Tsuna the cover of it.

"Photo Album?" Tsuna asked. Her mother nodded as she went to the table in the middle of the room. She then opened the first page and squeals.

"Come take a look Tsu-chan," She said to Tsuna who stood still in her place. Tsuna nodded and skipped to the table and seat beside her mom. Her eyes widen when she saw the pictures on the page.

"This is taken when you're still three," Nana said as she pointed to a picture of Tsuna riding a pony with Iemitsu grinning beside her. The picture showed Tsuna smiled to the camera although she recalled that she was really scared when she rode on her own. At that time, she was playing with a butterfly until her father just suddenly lifted her and put her on the pony's back and just let her go on her own. She sweat drop and blushed as she recalled that at the end she fell from the little pony.

"You were so happy at that time that your father almost bought a pony for you," Nana said at her brightly. Tsuna was surprised when she hear that; that's a new fact that she never knew. But then she guessed that her father was only joking; he joked all the time after all. Nana then flipped the page again and once again she pointed to a photo. This time it was the picture of Tsuna being lifted by a still-grinning Iemitsu with snow all over her face.

Tsuna once again recalled that time. She fell on the snow when she was running and landed on her face. Her father just lifted her and thus the photo taken. That was so unpleasant. Nana giggled when she saw the picture.

"That was when you're five Tsu-chan," She said. "You really loved to play in the snow at that time and get carried away until you fell. But luckily you don't have a fever or something."

_'Only that my nose running for weeks,'_ she thought. Nana then continued flipping the pages and pointed out to almost every picture. Tsuna on the other hand noticed that all of these pictures were her embarrassing times; when she fell, when she cried, when she got hit, when she sneezed, and other things which all of them have one similarity; her father was there. The only pictures that were happy ones were her birthday parties. But that was regular. This fact somehow irritates her.

Tsuna sighed and was about to just return collecting the books when suddenly Nana stopped flipping the page as she saw one particular picture. Tsuna glanced at her mother and could see her eyes changes; it was becoming very soft. That sparked Tsuna's curiosity.

"Do you remember this, Tsu-chan?" Tsuna could hear a very soft tone of her mother. It's so unlike her that it caught her by surprise for a moment. She then looked at the book to see what her mother meant. Her eyes widen when she saw the picture; it was the picture of her mom and her dad smiled with warmth and love she never seen before, there's also a baby in her mom's arms. The baby's eyes were closed but Tsuna knew who the baby was.

"This was taken when you were just a few hours in this world Tsu-chan," Her mother said softly. "Your father stayed in the hospital for hours waiting for you. He didn't even care about his phone that keeps ringing."

"…" Tsuna didn't say a thing as she kept staring at the photo. Somehow the picture makes her feel warm inside and she could feel tears were forming in her eyes.

"When I see you and hold you in my arms, I really thought that I was complete; I don't need anything more. I felt that I was the happiest woman on earth," Nana said. "I'm sure that your father feels the same too, Tsu-chan; you should've known this from his eyes don't you?"

Tsuna looked at the photo and pay full attention to her father. Her father grinned, as usual, but there were emotions filled him and the picture. It was warmth, love, care, and happiness like it was written all over the photo. A tear finally fell as the room becoming quiet. Nana smiled at her and stroked her hair softly.

"I knew that his feeling didn't change Tsu-chan," Nana said softly as she pulled Tsuna into an embrace. "Don't forget that we loved you; you are our heart. No matter where he is, his heart was with you."

Tsuna finally couldn't hold her own feelings as she started to cry on her mother's hug. Her heart hurts but on the same time relieved too. She was relieved to know that it was true; her father has always loved her, it was _she_ that never realized that. The fact that she almost hated her father hurt her heart to the core. They keep in that position for a while before Nana break apart. She smiled warmly and wiped the tears with her hand.

"Let's clean this up before he comes, and later we'll make a huge feast for him."

Tsuna smiled and nodded. They both stood up and continued their work and when everything was in place before long. They both then went to the kitchen and start cooking. They make from simple snacks until complicated cooking. They set up the plates, forks, and spoons as neat as they could. Tsuna was having a lot of thoughts in her mind as she did her work.

She always disliked the part of her father that never came home after years, but she knew that she loved the times she spent with her father. Those memories were not the happiest thing she could wish for, but his presence was all that matter. And all this time she missed him so much that she become angry for not meeting him after all this time. This fact that she just realized touched her own heart.

Just a few moments later, there's a series of knocks on the front door. The moment has come. Tsuna could see her mother beaming and clapped her hands as she rushed to get the door. Tsuna on the other hand looked down and stared at her hands on the table. She could see her own hands trembling. This should be an easy thing to go through, but why is it so hard?

She could hear her father's voice from outside the room and her body stood still but her heart was trembling. She knew that he is approaching the room as she heard footsteps and his voice becoming louder. Her heart race and her mind shook. Then she saw him; her father.

Iemitsu looked at her and smiled. "I'm home, Tsuna."

Her eyes widen and she tried to hold her tears. Her heart finally couldn't hold her feelings and longings anymore. Then everything was forgotten as she run to her father and hugged him as tight as she could. She missed him and was desperate to meet him that disappointment grew in her heart. But now, all of that was gone. It was all erased with his presence here.

Iemitsu looked down and smiled before he hugged her back; he finally could meet his happiness once again. His heart has become so delighted and warm as he could hear her shaking voice, "Welcome home… daddy!"

* * *

><p><em>Daddy, mommy,<br>if there's anything I would be grateful of, it was for having parents like you in my life  
>I love you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As I've said this chapter is so short. But anyway, I still wanna know how you feel about this :3 Thank you for reading~!


	4. Family: Dino & FemTsuna

**A/N:** Phew, the first wave of try-out will be next week! It's going to start busy… Oh well, anyway, enjoy the story~ :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** **Dino** has always wanted a sibling and **Tsuna** felt the same also. When they have each other, Dino couldn't help but wanted to protect her from anything bad in the world! But what if destiny said that she'll have to enter the mafia world; the world that has almost broke him years ago?

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), different times from the cannon!, jumping plots!

**Joy In Rough Path**

* * *

><p><em>"Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet."<br>**- Vietnamese Proverb**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna met that strange blond-hair boy when she was five. The boy was accompanied by big men in suits and a baby on his shoulder. If that's not strange enough, the boy keep tripping and falling although there's nothing in the way. Tsuna saw him very clumsy, but she couldn't say that she was any better. That boy was visiting her house and stayed for a few days.<p>

Tsuna heard strange sounds and explosions from his room which terrified her every time. He always has new bruises at the morning. But what make him even further odd is that of that meeting on his third day of staying; where the baby was gone with her father and her mom gone shopping for dinner.

The boy was sitting on the terrace and looked depressed and he sighed deeply, a lot. Tsuna felt sympathy for him and decided to pour him milk. She took it from the refrigerator with all her strength because she was quite small for her age. She then poured it slowly and carefully to the cup but still there were a few drops spilled.

She then walked over to the boy shyly and offered it to him. She could see his eyes widen before he smiled and took it. He thanked her before she sat down beside him, because she also didn't have anything to do and she was curious about him.

"U-umm… sir… may I ask… umm…" Tsuna looked down at her lap nervously. She wanted to ask his name, but was too nervous to ask. The boy has introduced himself on the day he arrived but she was sleepy at that time and she completely forget it now!

Tsuna didn't continue her sentence but she got a reply almost immediately. She heard him laughed and she looked up with wide eyes; it was the first time she heard him laugh out like this. The boy then settled down and smiled at her.

"I'm Dino; Dino Chiavarone," The boy answered, knowing what she wanted to ask at the instant she called him with 'sir'. "You're Tsuna-chan are you?"

Tsuna nodded and smiled; it was the first time someone called her that other than her parents. The boy then sipped his milk once again before he grinned widely at her.

"Thank you for the milk," He said. "It's delicious."

"It's my favorite! I see that you looked tired and every time I'm tired, my mom will always give me this milk and I will be energized once again!" Tsuna explained enthusiastically.

"Thanks to you I'm energized once again," Dino replied which make her smiled widely. She then looked forward once again before a question that has disturbed her crossed her mind once again. She glanced at her side and saw Dino looked to his front also. She bit her lip before decided to ask.

"Umm… Dino-san," Tsuna started making Dino to turned his face and meet her gaze. "If I may ask… who were those guys that come with you? Are they your family?"

Dino's eyes widen for a moment before he chuckled dryly shortly. Tsuna noticed new emotions in his eyes; not the one like just now, but it looked like he was confused and perhaps scared. He then met her gaze, straight to her.

"Perhaps they were," He replied with a soft voice. This makes Tsuna wonder.

"Eh? I don't understand," Tsuna said and she could hear him sigh quietly. He then looked forward once again.

"My dad was sick, and I have to carry on his position to be… the boss of the family," He answered. Tsuna's eyes widen with admiration. When she heard of the word "boss", then what come into her mind are the people in the TV, sitting on the desk with a tie and a suit. She always thought that they were very neat and looked respected and it was very surprising to have a "boss" in front of her right now.

"Wow, so you're going to be in the TV too?" Tsuna asked to him.

"Well… not exactly…" Dino said, scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Then?" Tsuna asked to him. His expression suddenly change and he seemed to be saddened. Tsuna noticed this and felt like she was the one at fault. It must be something not good for him. "I-I'm sorry that I ask something troubling you."

"No, it's not that," Dino forced a grin which gone on the next instant. "It's just that I… I don't want to be the boss; I just can't. I'm a klutz and can't do anything right on my own. I'm hopeless, everyone knew that but there's no one that could replace that position because I have neither relatives nor siblings."

"…" Tsuna didn't say anything when she heard that. She too, also longed for a sibling to share her days with. She was quiet so she didn't have many friends and at times she felt lonely. Tsuna smiled at him and reached out her hands. She wrapped Dino's hand in hers which make him surprised. She smiled warmly. "It's alright, I'm sure Dino-san will be a good boss."

"…!" Dino's eyes widen when he heard that. He was taken aback by her smile and her eyes that screamed out the truth. Every doubt inside of him seemed to be vanished with no trace when she said that. It gave him a whole new view which strike him odd; this was the first time he talked to her but just to see her smile could change his heart's direction.

He smiled warmly as he also reached out his free hand. He ruffled her soft brown hair softly and a pure smile lit his face. "Thank you, Tsuna,"

"You're welcome, Dino-nii," She said exactly what's in her heart. Dino stopped his movement when he heard that and Tsuna also just realized what she just said and blushed deeply. "A-ah! I'm so sorry! Dino-nii-, I mean Dino-san!"

Tsuna finally calmed down when Dino laughed warmly. She smiled hearing his laugh; it was very pure and kind and so welcoming. It feels like you could trust him and it was so ensuring. Dino finally stopped laughing and ruffled her hair once more.

"Just call me that," Dino said. "Lil' sis."

* * *

><p>A week after that, Dino returned to Italy with the others. Tsuna and Dino both missed each others' presence almost immediately. Tsuna felt lonely because there's no Dino around who will make her laugh and ruffles her hair whenever she needed. She missed his jokes and grin. She wished that he would just return to her home again and stay forever.<p>

Dino also in a painful mood when he left. After he finally has a little sister he has been dreamed of, now he has missed her presence once more. He instantly wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh that keeps echoing in his heart. He also missed it when they both will share a carton of milk after he trained with Reborn. He also missed her pouts; that looks incredibly cute to him. He wanted to feel her soft hair in his hands again. All in all, he just wanted to be with her.

Reborn, taking this opportunity of seeing his student different attitude, gave him an "offer"; if Dino could do all his training well, then he'll let Dino went to Japan again. Dino, thinking nothing besides meeting his little sister sooner, instantly agree and so does the training of hell begun.

* * *

><p>Every year, Reborn will permit Dino to go to Japan for a day, three the most. It was only at two dates that Reborn will let Dino go to Japan; 14 October and 4 February. Of course at times Reborn will let him visit Tsuna out of schedule but that was quite rare. Every time he saw Tsuna, his protectiveness grew each time and Tsuna, sometimes couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed.<p>

But this year was different; Reborn will be going to Japan to tutor Tsuna.

Dino's reaction, of course, panic and completely against it. He didn't want his dear little sister to be caught into the dark mafia world that makes him, at one point, almost broke forever. Tsuna was too fragile and too kind to be in the mafia world, he won't let her no matter what. But that all come to the limit where the name of the "Vongola" rose into the argument. With that, Dino couldn't say anything more.

Dino, however, decided to protect Tsuna with his own way. If he couldn't make Tsuna didn't come to the mafia world, then he'll protect her from the darkness of the mafia. He immediately did his mission as soon as possible; a few days after Reborn went to Japan. Romario already told him time and time that Tsuna could manage by herself but what can he say? He's worried!

When Dino arrived in front of her house, it was already night time. It annoys him that he has to come this late not a few hours early because he has to do a few paper works before he left. He then rang the bell and the one that came out was no longer the little girl he met last year. Her eyes filled with new emotions and her figure was now a lot better; Reborn must have forced her wearing clothes more of her size instead of the baggy ones she liked. Her brown hair was longer and her whole face lit up as she saw him. She ran over and jumped to him.

"Dino-nii!"

"Yo, lil' sis!" He grinned as he ruffled her hair. "You've gotten taller aren't you?" Tsuna looked up from the hug and smiled.

"Geez, I'm not a little kid anymore," She said as she tightened her hug. "I missed you Dino-nii."

"Yeah, I miss you too," Dino said. Then suddenly other figures came from the door and Tsuna released her hug.

"Ara, Dino-kun, welcome," Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother said with a big smile. Beside her was a little baby that he and Tsuna knew very well.

"Ciaossu Dino, I see that you didn't change at all," Reborn smirked which make Dino blushed when he heard his teasing tone.

"Reborn!" Dino was about to reply before being cut by a laugh from his back.

"But that's the truth isn't it boss?" Romario joked.

"You too Romario?" Dino said as he sweat dropped. Tsuna giggled hearing it but she also, couldn't help but feel that Dino wasn't all that different from the last time she met him. Only that he was taller.

"Anyway, Dino-nii, let's go inside; it's getting cold," Tsuna said as she took one of his arms.

"Hora, you all can go now," Dino said to his subordinates. His subordinates nodded and they left with the cars. Tsuna and Dino then went inside the house and have dinner. Dino was quite surprised when he saw Poison Scorpion in the house, also Lambo from the Bovino Family, and a little Chinese girl. The dinner was quite noisy but it was just the same when there was Iemitsu.

After dinner, Tsuna and Mama took the kids to bed while Dino and Reborn stayed in the living room. In a short moment, Tsuna came to the room panting but with a smile on her face. She walked over and sat beside Dino.

"I'm so glad you came Dino-nii," She said. "I don't think I could wait for you another month!"

"Aah, I was thinking of visiting you sooner though, but there are pile of works that I can't left behind," Dino grinned.

"I understand; it's your job after all," Tsuna replied.

"Speaking of job Tsuna," Reborn said which attracted their attention. "You haven't finished your math homework for tomorrow."

"HIIIII! I completely forgot!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Then do it now!" Reborn said with a stare that could only meant bad thing if she didn't do what he said. Tsuna gulped and rushed to the door. When she closed the door behind her, she leant to the door and sighed. How she wanted to spend time with her big brother. Tsuna sighed once again before she walked to her room. Inside the living room, on the other hand, was becoming tenser.

"Dino, you should stop being too worried about Tsuna," Reborn said sternly which make Dino's eyes widen. "I know that you care deeply for her, but she's also not a little child anymore. She will soon stand on her own feet and face her own life."

"That's what bothering me, Reborn," Dino said. "She is a _girl_! How can she be the Vongola Boss?"

"Vongola Eighth was also a woman but she could manage it," Reborn replied calmly.

"But Reborn-!"

"This is her destiny," Reborn said sharply. An uncomfortable pause before Reborn smirked. "Hmph, but don't worry; I'll train her to become a good boss. That's why you – as her senior, should become a good example."

Dino's face become red before Reborn stood up and walk to the door. "I'm going to sleep now. Don't forget what I just said, stupid disciple."

Reborn smirked as he left the room leaving Dino alone in the quiet room. He looked at his hands on the table and thought of what Reborn just said. It's true that Tsuna wasn't a little girl anymore; he knew that from when he saw her eyes earlier. But still, that couldn't really assure him of what may come for her. She was too fragile, young, and pure to enter the dangerous mafia world.

The mafia world wasn't so kind or forgiving to anyone. He couldn't imagine if she changed because of that. He wished that he could just stop the time and keep it there. He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists; what exactly should he do?

* * *

><p>Dino has to return to Italy again with uneasiness in his heart. He has seen her guardians; Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Lambo, and two others on the picture Reborn has while the mist guardian was still unknown. He himself agreed that they were reliable but he just wanted to make sure everything was really save; what if an enemy family suddenly busted them? What if there's an enemy family that target her? What if she was taken hostage? What if she hurt?<p>

He couldn't go to Japan for another few months. He received news from Reborn that surprised him. Reborn said that Tsuna won the battle against Rokudo Mukuro and now the Varia will be coming. He was assigned by Reborn to be Hibari's tutor; her cloud guardian. Hibari was strong although very stubborn which make him spend most of his time battling with Hibari but no matter what, he still took a few time now and then to see Tsuna's training. He had to hide in the bushes though to prevent Reborn from punishing him for slacking off.

When Dino saw Tsuna's training, there's something strange emerged in his heart. Tsuna whined many times, but when she was really doing it, her eyes changed becoming serious; which is very rare even throughout the years. He also saw Reborn was quite pleased of her result and keep adding the burden. He has wanted to stop Reborn from doing that many times, but whenever he did; she will soon get on her feet before he could do anything.

Then the time came. He came late to the Sky Battle and was more than surprised when he saw the current situation. His little sister was there on the field, battling with Xanxus with wounds all over her body. She looked in pain and Dino has to hold himself from jumping to the battle himself. Much to his surprise though, Tsuna won. He was overjoyed when he saw that but becoming panic the instant he saw her fainted on the screen.

They quickly brought her home and treated her wounds and also her guardians' wounds. After Dino put her on her bed, he stared at her for a while and stroked her hair softly. She looked satisfied and calm in her sleep. He smiled before he went to the door quietly and closed the door behind him silently and leaned on the door.

"How is she, Dino-kun?" A voice suddenly asked. Dino looked beside him and saw a blond hair man. Dino's eyes widen when he saw the figure; according to what Dino heard, the figure shouldn't be out from the hospital for at least another month!

"Iemitsu…" Dino half whisper as he straightened up. Iemitsu walked closer and stand beside him, facing the same direction as him. "Iemitsu… I…"

"Are you worried of Tsuna?" Iemitsu asked. Dino's eyes widen and he nodded silently.

"Yes… she was a girl, and she was too kind and fragile to be in a world where people could die in a blink of an eye!" Dino said to Iemitsu. Iemitsu didn't reply for a moment and the hall was quiet.

"You know, I also felt the same at first and ask Ninth if there's any other candidates that could become the boss," Iemitsu said as he looked down to the floor. "The only one is Xanxus, but Ninth and I knew that we couldn't agree for him to become the boss, and you also have see what he has done."

"…"

"But after time, I saw her changed more and more and I couldn't help but feel that she was the only one that could hold the position of the Tenth," Iemitsu said.

"But aren't you afraid of what may happen to her? Of what she would be when she lived in the mafia world?" Dino asked a little emotionally. Iemtsu laughed at his comment.

"Which father that wouldn't be worried when his daughter going to go through the path that may kill her?" Iemitsu said which make Dino realize that he just asked a stupid question. After all, if Iemitsu didn't worried of her, he wouldn't come to Japan just to see his daughter; even though he's injured. Iemitsu then sighed. "I also wanted to replace her place and even to hold her inside the house forever just to keep her safe."

"Then why…"

"Because this is the only path that she could take," Iemitsu answered in a low voice. "She knew this in her heart and I know that she must have felt that there's going to be a day where she will officially called as the "Tenth" whether she like it or not; she'll live in that cruel world, one way or another."

Dino looked down, realizing it was the truth; he couldn't change that. Suddenly Dino could feel a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Iemitsu grinned. "And that's why we have to protect her and keep walking by her side, but also teach her how to walk with her own feet; how to survive on her own. You understand that do you?"

Dino nodded before Iemitsu did the same and left downstairs. He opened the door slightly and saw her sleeping contently. Dino sighed and smiled before he closed the door once again. It's about time he let her go on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later… 4 February<strong>

It has been 10 years since Dino decided that. Right now he was in Italy, in his HQ doing his works. He was going to change to thirty two this year and people around him keep saying that he should search for a girlfriend soon. He rejected the idea every time though; he wanted to focus on his work first than that.

Today the HQ was surprisingly quiet since the morning. Dino was doing paper works given by Romario a few hours ago. Dino has noticed that Romario and the others have been whispering among themselves but refused to tell him what were they talking about. What's stranger is that he couldn't call Tsuna on her phone since the morning too! Dino stopped writing and he glanced to the right side of his desk.

Dino stared at the photo in front of him and smiled as he saw the girl in the photo smiled graciously with six men in her right and left. Just a few months ago Tsuna has become the Tenth Vongola officially. He was glad that he could visit her much more frequent now that she also lived in Italy, but he couldn't help but feel sad as he felt she drifted further away from him.

He still could remember the times when they both will laugh of their own clumsiness, when Tsuna will hug him tightly, when he helped Tsuna to take things from the shelves, and the time when he still could ruffle her brown hair and hear her giggle from it. Years ago, this day was supposed to be the time when he would went to Japan and celebrate with Tsuna, but he couldn't do that anymore. She was now the head of the Vongola, she wouldn't have any time nor permitted to celebrate one of the family branch special day.

He sighed and stood up from his chair to get a drink and to stretch his limbs for a while. He didn't even know how many hours he has spent sitting on that chair. As he traveled the halls, he was confused to see no one; usually he'll meet almost anyone in the halls. He continued his way to the kitchen and was about to open the door but stopped when he heard a ruckus from inside. He was puzzled because he heard laughs and giggles and shouts from inside.

Dino shook his head and thought that perhaps his subordinates were just partying and drunk. He shrugged and turned the knob, he didn't notice that the room just suddenly become quiet as the door let out a creek. What came after was something that he never thought he would have again in his life; standing in front of him was Tsuna holding a cake, with her face dirty from the cake dough and his subordinates were all in the same condition too.

"Happy Birthday Dino-nii/Boss!" They all exclaimed.

"Wha-"

"Everyone prepared this since the morning; it's been so long since we do this again, right Dino-nii?" Tsuna smiled to him. Dino's eyes widen; he missed the time when he will celebrate this day with Tsuna and her parents but now, every of his subordinates were dirty of cake dough with a grin on their faces and Tsuna smiled at him brightly, just like old times.

Dino laughed when he snapped from his thoughts before he ruffled her hair, "I've waited for this the whole year! Thank you!"

Tsuna looked up and smiled, meeting his gaze before they both laugh together.

Dino hated the mafia world ever since he was told to become the next boss of the family. He hated the mafia even more when it wanted to took Tsuna's world too. He has always been afraid that she'll change; but when he saw the woman in front of him, he couldn't help but feel that she didn't change in the bit, if not any better. Tsuna has her own way of living, but he know that he will always be her one and only big brother.

And for that, he couldn't help but feel satisfied that he could live and survive this life.

* * *

><p><em>What I needed in this life is<br>two parents that loved me,  
>a sibling to be there for me,<br>friends that stayed by my side,  
>and with that,<br>I could survive in this world no matter what_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yup, and so that is said, Happy Birthday Dino~~~! Woohoo~ haha anyway, how do you feel about this? Please do leave a comment or two :3 Thank you for reading~~!

**_Questions you may ask (or I will if I'm the reader):_**

**Q: _Why is Dino seemed to love ruffle Tsuna's hair?  
><em>A:** Because it's purely of my liking LOL. If only I have a big bro, then I would like to be ruffled (LOL wth?). And also I think that out of the figures of family, Dino must be one of the chara most suited to do that right?

**Q: _Why is it suddenly it jumped to birthday scene from dramatic and heavy scene?  
><em>A:** When I type this story, my mind was elsewhere and I just couldn't focus because… let just say I'm having a BIG problem LOL. Okay haha, but anyway, I just thought that I should just get to the main point :3

**Q: _Wha-! Romario and the others said "Happy Birthday"?_  
>A:<strong> Well, if you see the cannon (or anime only I don't know) they were pretty… laidback and childish LOL. For example like the snowball fight, they chase over Leon too so, this shouldn't be too strange isn't it? Or it is?

**Q: _Huh? So what age was Dino at each scene?  
><em>A:** The first scene should be when he's around 13, then it get to the point of 22 (just like cannon), then the last, as mentioned, he's 32. Yup, so that's it.

**Q: _Why are there so many repetitions like, "too fragile and bla bla bla"?  
><em>A:** Same reason with question number 2.


	5. Family: Timoteo & FemTsuna

**A/N:** I just finished the first "wave" of try-outs! Whew. Haha I immediately write this when I get my hands on my notebook again! Please R&R ;D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Timoteo has lost many of his beloved ones in such a short brief. And now he has to protect Tsuna from what may happen to his beloved ones before. But when there's no other way out of the situation… what should he do?

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), there are simple stuffs that were out of cannon but with no detail in description

**Requested by:** _Cafuchi_ & _Belltiger BT_. Thank you both of you!

**Knowing Answers**

* * *

><p><em>"Grandchildren are the dots that connect the lines from generation to generation."<br>**- Lois Wyse**_

* * *

><p><strong>Italy, Vongola HQ…<strong>

A little girl walked through the long halls alone. It was raining outside and she felt cold, but she needed to get out of there and went to search for her parents. She looked at one of the windows by her side and shut her eyes and ears when she heard a thunder. She opened her eyes again and bit her lips. She was afraid, she was worried, and she was everything but happy right now.

The girl clenched her fists as she remembered what has happened a few days ago. One scene that was forever in her memory;

**_Flashback_**

_A loud voice echoed when a little girl, Sawada Tsunahime was walking down the street with her mom. Then she saw her mother fell to the ground, as if in slow motion. She saw her mother's surprised expression as she crashed to the ground. Tsuna's eyes widen and her heart seemed to stop._

_But the worst was still to come when she saw a group of men in black suit behind her, holding a gun like she saw in TV. One of the men smirked before he was about to shot another bullet. Tsuna wanted to run but her feet cannot move an inch. Just about the man pulled the trigger, another loud voice was heard and the man crashed to the ground._

_"Dad!" Tsuna exclaimed as she saw her father behind the group of men, holding the same thing._

_"Run Tsuna!" She heard her father shouted to her which sounded more like an order._

_"B-but, what about mom-!" Tsuna gasped and she could see the group of men was about to shoot at her father. Luckily, her father, Sawada Iemitsu could evade every bullet that came._

_"We'll be right behind you! Now hurry and go!" Iemitsu shouted, now even louder. Tsuna bit her lip and turned around from the scene and hurriedly rushed from the place. She could hear many shouts; she was sure there were more men coming. She stopped from her run when she heard that awful sound again. She turned her head and saw the last thing she wanted to see._

_"DAAAAD!"_

_And everything just stopped and she saw nothing but black._

**_Flashback end_**

When she woke up, she saw white surrounded her with her grandpa, Timoteo, by her bed. Tsuna could still remember the pain and sadness in his eyes and she knew that she also has those same eyes. She didn't stop crying for hours in his hug until she tired herself and fell asleep.

Tsuna then cleared her eyes from her tears as she ran through the halls as fast as she could. Not long then, she could see the big door that separated the world inside the HQ and the outside world. She sped her speed, if possible, as she ran to the door. She was about to pull the door when suddenly a pair of hands hold her shoulders tightly and turned her around.

"Sawada-sama you may not go outside alone!" The man in front of her said. She recognized the man; he was one of the men that follow her grandpa all the time.

"Let me go! I have to find my parents!" Tsuna exclaimed as she tried to get free from the man's hold. The man seemed to be confused on what he should do but fortunately his boss came just in time.

"It's fine; let her go Ganauche," Timoteo said as she walked over to them. Tsuna looked down and didn't move even though the man has let go of his hold from her shoulders. Tsuna lowered her head even more when she saw her grandpa's shoes in front of her. Then she could feel a soft hand touched her hair and she looked up and see her grandpa's face as he squat in front of her.

"What's the matter Tsunahime-chan?" He asked softly. Tsuna looked down once more as she felt her tears dropped and her shoulders trembled.

"I… I…" Tsuna bit her lips, couldn't continuing her words. Timoteo ruffled her hair softly.

"Now, now, how about you come to my office and tell me what's wrong?" Timoteo offered. Tsuna glanced from the corner of her eyes and nodded slightly. Timoteo nodded back and stood up with one of Tsuna's hand in his. He then turned to Ganauche.

"Ganauche, please get a warm milk for Tsunahime," He said. Ganauche nodded and walked away. Timoteo and Tsuna then walked slowly to his office. When they reached the office, Timoteo guided her to one of the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Now, you can tell me why you wanted to go outside Tsunahime-chan," Timoteo said. Tsuna still hiccupped but managed a nod.

"I… I wanted to find my parents… Dad said that he and mom will be following, but they still haven't come!" Tsuna explained as she cried once again. Timoteo sighed quietly; he knew too well the feeling of losing someone dear to you. He still couldn't forget both of his dead sons.

"Tsunahime-chan," Timoteo started softly. "Your mom and dad wasn't that far from you. They were in your heart aren't they?"

Tsuna looked up and saw him smiled warmly. "And if you ever feel alone, I'm here so you could talk to me whenever you wanted."

"… Promise?" Tsuna wiped the tears from her eyes and saw Timoteo nodded. Tsuna jumped toward him and hugged him tightly, afraid that if she let go he will vanish from her side also.

* * *

><p><strong>11 Years later…<strong>

This year Tsuna will celebrate her sixteenth birthday. Tsuna has grew and lived with the Vongola since that day. Her hair has grown long and reached her back, her figure also has turned into that of a young woman's, but her caramel eyes were still big; which makes her all the cuter. Tsuna's height now rivaled her grandpa but she still nowhere near her big brother figures; the Varia and Dino from the Cavallone Family.

The Varia was very wild and carefree and the only reason she could still survived from the group was because she was close with Xanxus, the boss of Varia and its main members. Tsuna thought it was strange though, that Xanxus seemed to dislike Timoteo, especially around when she's six years old (note: the date of Varia rebel).

While for Dino, since their first meeting, Dino has been very protective and started to call her his 'little sis' which she thought strange but felt really happy; it felt like she has one of her family founded. They both were clumsy which make Reborn sighed more than he could ever imagine when he was around them both.

She was really looking forward to meeting them because she felt really lonely because the people in the mafia were all very busy and all she could do was wait; she couldn't possibly disturb her grandpa at work. This problem continued for a few weeks until there's a tutor coming, who make her days busy and more like survival.

Another change was that the CEDEF's boss was replaced with a very noisy man that keeps ordering to do this and that with the reason to make the Vongola stronger. He has dark hair and sharp glare; completely different from the previous boss. She also knew that he and Ninth, her grandpa, wasn't close at all. The new CEDEF boss hardly tried to understand Ninth and Ninth couldn't trust him like he used to be to Iemitsu.

Tsuna has been sent to Japan with Gokudera and Reborn last year and find her guardians; Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball player who Gokudera found to be annoying; Hibari Kyouya, the independent and strong prefect; Lambo, the little boy who said to target Reborn and follow them until Japan; Sasagawa Ryohei, the extreme and enthusiastic boxer; Rokudo Mukuro, a mysterious boy who she, until now didn't know if he's an enemy or an ally.

Tsuna felt happy being surrounded by them but a thing bothered her mind all the time. After she defeated Rokudo Mukuro, she saw Timoteo's attitude changed gradually each day; he's becoming more protective of her and there were a lot of times when he looked so troubled and silent. Of course she only came to Italy on vacations so she didn't know the details on what happened in Italy, but it still bother her.

She has tried to ask Timoteo but to no avail. He always said that he was fine and it's just because he didn't have enough sleep the night before. Tsuna knew that he was not telling the whole truth but decided not to pry further. She didn't want to make her grandpa becoming burdened further if she asked him.

But that didn't change the fact that she wanted to ease his mind once and for all.

* * *

><p>Tsuna right now was in the library, and was half-asleep with a book open in front of her. Reborn, her tutor sighed before he stood up and smacked her. Tsuna was completely awake from the gesture and could hear a sigh coming from him.<p>

"Oi Tsuna, you should still remember that you may not eat, drink, or sleep before you finish that questions right?" Reborn said. Tsuna pouted as she looked at her baby tutor.

"Geez Reborn, are you trying to make a history of killing a Vongola with a single book?" She complained but what she got was a smirk.

"Hn, maybe," Reborn answered which make Tsuna sweat drop.

"Ngg, why am I the only one who get to be treated like this? So unfair," Tsuna mumbled.

"Yamamoto was training with Squalo, Gokudera was training by himself, Ryohei escorted Kyoko around town, Hibari and Mukuro didn't come with us to Italy, and Lambo was out of question," Reborn said. Tsuna sighed defeat and let her chin rest on one of her hand.

"By the way Reborn," Tsuna suddenly changed the subject. "I've been wondering… grandpa has been in his office far more often now… and not to mention there were many people visiting him lately… just what was happening?"

Reborn didn't answer her but Tsuna gulped when she met his gaze. Reborn looked the other way for a long while and sighed before he looked at her again. "I'm not the one who may tell you the reason; you'll have to ask him yourself."

"U-un… okay…" Tsuna nodded and looked down. All of the sudden the atmosphere becoming uncomfortable before Reborn break the silence.

"Hn anyway, getting back on the issue, you better finish your work before you could do anything else," Reborn smirked.

"Wha-!" Tsuna gasped when she heard that. "But Reborn-!"

"That's that," Reborn ended her complain and she could only gaped in disbelief and horror as he jumped from the table and exit the library.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked tiredly through the halls. Her stomach was growling; she didn't even know how long Reborn have kept her in the library! She sighed and rubbed her stomach. She really wanted to eat a hamburger right now. Tsuna stopped on her track when she noticed the door a few steps ahead of her. The door was just like any other; only that there seemed to be voices inside the room unlike the empty hall.<p>

Tsuna bit her lip before she got closer. The room was her grandpa's room which meant that there's another visitor coming and now was in his room. She slowed her steps as she got closer. She debated on her mind whether she should ask him right now or later; she couldn't hold her curiosity and now a perfect chance to know the truth came to her! She clenched her fist and nodded to herself before putting her ear on the door to hear what they were discussing about.

She could only hear muffles from inside. She suspected that they were whispering which make her sighed disappointedly. She then pulled back and realized how fool she is. Of course they would be whispering as to not let anyone hear what's going on! Even if it's a slight clue, it could bring fatal damage if an enemy knows. She was about to walk away when she suddenly hear a shout and a sound of table slammed hard.

"Enough! We will not discuss this any further!" A hoarse voice exclaimed. Tsuna gasped and was taken back when she recognized her grandpa's voice.

"But Ninth-!" Another voice replied. Tsuna then recognize the voice; it was the head of CEDEF!

"She will make her own choice; it's not for you to decide!" Timoteo replied. Then she heard nothing. In a short instant, the door flew open and the boss of CEDEF walked out from room with a frown on his face. He noticed her presence and let out a 'tch' before he walked away to the opposite direction. It took a few moments until Tsuna regained her focus.

Tsuna walked slowly and took a peek inside the room. She could see Timoteo sitting on the sofa with both of his hands cover his face. A hard feeling came to her; the only thing possibly if he's in that posture is that he was facing a hard problem. Tsuna then walked over from behind the door slowly and Timoteo immediately looked up and smiled sadly when he saw her on the door.

"What's wrong, Tsu-chan?" He asked as he straightened. Tsuna lowered her head slightly before she walked up to him.

"Grandpa… what's wrong?" She asked softly as she sat beside him. She could hear him sigh as she met his gaze.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," He answered. Tsuna bit her lip when she saw his eyes; he was lying.

"Grandpa, please; I can't stand seeing you like this," Tsuna pleaded. Timoteo met her gaze and he couldn't help but feel his heart becoming heavier. But he knew that he couldn't lie to her.

"… I was told to retire… and let the next era of Vongola to do the job," He said. Tsuna bit her lip when she heard that. She agreed to the suggestion; her grandpa was getting older each day, not to mention his legs were troubling him. She also thought since months ago that he should just rest and leave the position of the boss because it carried too much burden and work.

"Grandpa… I also thought… that you should just rest; the job keep wearing you out each day," Tsuna said to him. He then turned his head and looked forward. Then another sigh came from him.

"I can't Tsu-chan," He answered.

"Why not grandpa? Tell me; I could help!" She said to him. Then he looked at her and smiled as he reached out his hand and ruffled her hair softly.

"I will; but not now Tsu-chan," He said. Tsuna was about to ask him why when he continued. "I promise."

Tsuna stayed silent for a moment before she nodded heavily. She really wanted to help him but don't know what's troubling him. She saw his eyes once again and that emotion filled his eyes again; worry, unsure, and confused.

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Reborn?" Tsuna asked without looking at her tutor and instead stared at the ceilings. Said tutor sighed and crossed his arms.<p>

"I've told you many times that I'm not the one that would tell you about it," He replied. Tsuna looked down and stared at him intently.

"Then just give me a clue! You don't have to explain it from A to Z!" She said.

"Nope. If I did you would only do reckless and stupid thing," He said.

"I won't!" She pouted at him.

"I don't think so," Reborn replied once again.

"Geez you'll never know until you try," She tried to reason out.

"I don't take risks," He said with a smirk. Tsuna was speechless as she tried to think of a reply for his words. After a moment of silence Reborn sighed and Tsuna saw him stood up and about to left the room.

"Where are you going Reborn?"

"…" Reborn stayed silent before he sighed. "The burden of the boss position; that's the problem," Reborn said ignoring her question. Tsuna was surprised when she heard him replying.

"That I know Reborn; that's why isn't it better for him to retire and rest?" She said to him. Reborn turned his body slightly and met her gaze. She gulped and was taken aback by how serious his eyes were.

"Do you think that he was the kind of person who will just give the burden to someone else that easily?" Reborn asked back to her. Tsuna's eyes widen. She forgot that basic thing.

"But… aside from me, Xanxus-nii was strong… he should be a good boss right? Although he was the Varia Boss right now, but he could be the Vongola Boss too right?" She asked. Reborn looked another way and stayed silent.

"The other problem is that the one who will be the boss… is a completely different person," Reborn said and looked at her with a very deep stare. Tsuna's eyes widen and she stayed silent. After a few moment of silence Reborn continued to walk to the door and opened the door.

"Only the Vongola's descendant that could inherit the Vongola blood," He said without looking back before he closed the door behind him. Tsuna bit her lip and realize what was going on; something that she never imagined. And now she also knew that _she_ was the source of the problem; and the only one who could end it too.

Tsuna looked out at the window and saw nothing but blue. She clenched her fist and made up her mind. She has to do what she must do.

* * *

><p>Timoteo stared at the young woman in front of him with wide eyes while Tsuna stared straight to his eyes with determined ones. A tense silence filled the room before Timoteo asked her again the same question.<p>

"Are you sure Tsu-chan?" He asked in a low voice.

"I am, grandpa," Tsuna answered. "I will take the place of the Tenth Boss position."

"You know… what will be expected from the boss right?" He asked.

"I do, grandpa," She answered shortly.

"…" Timoteo looked down at his hands and closed his eyes. He truly didn't know what he should say. Ever since she defeated Mukuro and find all of her guardians, he knew that she was already trapped in the mafia world; she could no longer run away from this path. But Timoteo couldn't help but want her to have another life. He couldn't let her be the center and the core of the Mafia World; it has destroyed him when he saw his beloved ones died because of it. He couldn't cope it if he lost her too.

"Tsunahime…" He started but Tsuna knew too well what he was going to say.

"I will survive, grandpa," She said unwavering. "I will do what has been given to me; by the Vongola, by the world… and by what dad has given me."

"…"

"I promise," She assured him again with her smile. Timoteo's eyes widen as he recalled the same smile and eyes he has seen years ago. Someone so similar with her; his treasured friend. He smiled and looked down.

"The first time I met you was when you were two… Your dad has been talking about you every time as far as I could remember; those were the times when I saw him so happy like that…" Timoteo said which startled Tsuna of the sudden change of topic. "From that moment… I knew that the day when you'll become the head of the Vongola will come."

"Grandpa…"

"I accepted it; my sons have died and Xanxus was out of option. In fact, I thought that you were the only one that could change the Vongola to the right again. But when Iemitsu died… I wavered. I couldn't let you die when I already failed to save him," Timoteo continued. Tsuna's eyes become teary as he continued. "I tried to do anything to make sure you're saved… it was my own fault that I was still thinking of a way to let you out of the mafia world."

"…"

"But when the time has come, I just don't know if _I_ could let you carry this position," Timoteo said and looked at her eyes once again. "I don't want you to experience it, nor do I want to see your old self gone. And… I don't want to let you got into something… like what had happened eleven years ago."

Tsuna closed her eyes slowly and stayed that way for a while before a warm smile came to her face. She opened her eyes and stood up. She walked over to Timoteo's side and bent down. She then kissed his cheek softly before hug him.

"I love you grandpa; nothing could ever change that," She whispered. "But if I see you suffer like that, I also suffered from it. You have helped me survive the lowest point in my life and get me going and now… it was my turn to repay what you did for me and reach the reason why I stayed alive."

"I will fulfill your expectation as the Tenth, Ninth…" Tsuna said after a period of silence. Timoteo's eyes widen. He closed his eyes and smiled before hugged her back. He could feel how big she is compared to when he hugged him eleven years ago.

"You have done more than I could ever ask Tsu-chan…" He said to her. Tsuna smiled and tighten her hug. She knew that what will come to her wasn't easy; she also honestly didn't want to be involved further into the mafia. But when she felt his embrace like this, she could remember the times when she cried and she will run to his hug. It felt secure and warm and everything was forgotten.

Tsuna leaned closer as the picture of her parents' smile emerged in her mind. She smiled and a tear fell from her eyes. She knew in her heart that they also smiled at them. She smiled happily at the thought of all that happened in the past.

Something inside of her told him that everything's gonna be alright!

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for protecting me like a father did…<br>Thank you for guiding me in my mom's place…  
>But most of all…<br>Thank you,  
>for giving me all the love I ever needed<br>I love you_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there it is! What do you think? :3 And oh, thank you for reading! :D

**_Questions frequently asked (by readers including me if I am one):_**

**Q: _So… no rebel by the Varia?_  
>A:<strong> Nope. Just say that Xanxus wasn't as mad as he is in the anime/manga because of Tsunahime's presence since before he knew his true identity.

**Q: _E-eh? But in the cannon, the one who wanted Tsuna to be the boss the most is Timoteo right?  
><em>A:** Yeah, I know. But no matter what, when you only have one thing precious and dear to you in the whole world, will you let him/her do something that will most likely kill him/her?

**Q: _Emotions?_  
>A:<strong> I personally thought that I put very few emotion-filled scenes here. So sorry about that, but somehow I still haven't been able to focus. Like… I just type something and then my mind fly to lala land and suddenly I was "hah?" and I completely forgot what I just typed. Haha

**Q: _Many chara mentioned but there is none of their appearance… *pout*_  
>A:<strong> I know, I know. I have mentioned Varia, Dino, and Tsuna's guardians at one point, but well, this one if focused only on them both (Tsuna & Timoteo)

**Q: _Boss of CEDEF?_  
>A:<strong> I did picture that he played the role in tiring Timoteo by his requests of Timoteo to retire, but his appearance was only at one scene and with no detail whatsoever! Hoho but it's true; he's not important LOL

**Q: _So, actually, did Tsuna knew that Xanxus was adopted or what?  
><em>A:** At first no, but from the times she spent in the Vongola and by Reborn's words, she knew. Or at least, she knew that she was the only one left to take the place.

**Q: _What happened at the very first scene? Is Tsuna saved by the Vongola or what?  
><em>A:** Yeah, the Vongola arrived late and Iemitsu couldn't be saved. I know that Iemitsu seemed to be soooo powerful (at manga) but if he's shot, then he could also die right? I mean, he _is_ a human. But the point is, the Vongola saved her just when the enemy killed Iemitsu and set off to kill Tsuna.


	6. Family: Xanxus & FemTsuna

**A/N:** Extreme bad mood. Anyone have a suggestion how to rid of it? And also thank you for all that review/alert/favorite my story (especially this one)! So sorry if I haven't replied your review but it's because I'm very busy lately, but to let you know I'm REALLY grateful for your support :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Xanxus met Tsunahime when she's small. Though at first he refused to accept her, now they were true brother and sister. But what if he found out that he's not _going_ to be the boss while Tsuna, who didn't _want_ to be the boss have to take the position?

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), few words like damn, etc., a few misplaced times and events

**Requested by:** _Belletiger BT_.

**Betrayed Faith**

* * *

><p><em>"We are not only our brother's keeper; in countless large and small ways, we are our brother's maker."<br>**- Bonaro Overstreet** _

* * *

><p><strong>Italy, Vongola HQ<strong>

A young boy scowled at the view from the third-floor window. He could see his father, the Vongola's Ninth Boss carrying a little girl in his arms with his guardians following behind. They then went out of view as they went inside the building. The young boy, Xanxus, 'tch'ed before he spun around sharply and walked to his room.

He doesn't like any of this.

* * *

><p>"Xanxus, this is Tsunahime-chan," Ninth, or Timoteo introduced the small girl in Italian to Xanxus who have a glare at both figures in front of him. He glared silently at the little girl in front of him who hid behind his father's leg.<p>

"Hmph whatever," Xanxus replied before he spun around and left the room. It was raining badly and he couldn't go out of the HQ. His mood worsened every moment as he walked to his bedroom. When he just took a turn he could hear the voice of a door opened and closed from behind him. Xanxus stopped on his track to look and saw Timoteo left the room with his guardians.

A thought came to his mind; he was really annoyed and pissed off right now. Bullying the little girl won't be a bad idea. And perhaps he could even get rid of her. He smirked as he walked to the door silently. When he checked that no one was watching, he opened the door and grinned evilly when he saw her hugging her own legs and buried her head between her legs in the sofa in the middle of the room.

He walked over with confidence and stood in front of her silently. He looked at the weakling in front of him with dislike; a little girl with brown hair wearing a white dress who was trembling and seemed like she has just seen a ghost. He was about to speak up when a thunder was heard; a very big one. All of a sudden, he could feel a figure jumped over him who makes them both fell.

His eyes widen as they fell before being replaced by angry ones. He looked down and saw brown hair. He growled crossly realizing the figure.

"You trash-" His sentence was cut when he felt her trembling becoming even worse that he could feel it clearly. The little hands' hold on his shirt also tightened and he could feel she buried her head even further; as if trying to hide.

"Don't go… I'm… I'm scared…" The little girl whispered in a shaky voice. Although Xanxus didn't know Japanese language well and the fact that he has always hated weaklings but her voice really touched a part of his heart. It feels that it's so clear that you could touch her emotions with your finger. She's not lying and she was desperate; desperate enough to jump at someone that makes her hide behind Timoteo's leg a while ago.

"Tch trash," Xanxus said sharply but with warmth and kindness in his tone as he turned his head to the other direction. The little girl, Tsunahime, smiled relief as she closed her eyes in the older boy's chest.

* * *

><p>As time and moments passed, Xanxus found out that Tsuna's parents; the CEDEF boss was killed when he tried to protect his family. He felt that Iemitsu was just another weakling; someone that couldn't even protect a few people. But on one hand, he somehow knew what the feeling Tsuna has is; he also knew what it meant to be alone with no parents.<p>

Tsuna started to learn Italian language not long after their first encounter while he learned Japanese language. She learned very, very slowly to the point that Timoteo called Reborn to tutor her but with a note to be gentle with her. And Xanxus knew that Reborn wasn't only a tutor in her eyes; he was more like her second father.

Tsuna also treated him just like her older brother and called him no one could ever imagine; "Xanxus-_nii_". Xanxus saw her as a special figure in his heart; he also felt the same way as Tsuna and saw her as his little sister (although he will never admit that openly) and his protectiveness grew as she got more involved in the mafia. Just like today's party.

Xanxus was cursing in his own mind because of the party. He really hated these kinds of things. He saw Tsuna, standing between him and Timoteo, bit her lip nervously but also excited. This going to be the first time she was in a mafia party and she looked very cute. She was wearing a light-blue dress which almost white that reached above her knees with her hair let loose and decorated by a pin of flower.

Tsuna looked up at him, meeting his gaze and she smiled. "There were so many people; I never seen so much, especially with all the same uniforms."

"Just don't wander around too far," Xanxus said in a low voice. Tsuna nodded and looked at the crowd once again.

"Just relax dear," Timoteo said with a smile. Tsuna looked at him and she smiled back. She then inhale and exhale as they approached the crowd. As they passed, the people either bowed or called her grandpa "Ninth".

"Ninth, welcome to the party," A man bowed in front of Timoteo. Timoteo replied with a note before he looked at Tsuna.

"I'll be going for a moment. How about you look around with Xanxus?" Ninth said. Tsuna glanced at the tall man beside her grandpa before she looked at Timoteo again and nodded.

Xanxus rolled his eyes as he left without saying anything. Tsuna noticed this and followed behind him hurriedly. Xanxus finally stopped at the side and watched the crowd of people instead. Tsuna panted as she finally reached him.

"Xanxus-nii, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked. Xanxus looked at her for a while.

"Hey brat, how about you go there and eat a few snacks?" Xanxus said, indicating the table where the light food were.

"Okay then; I'll bring some for you too," Tsuna said before she left. Xanxus sighed; the more time passed on this party, the more his bad worsen. Especially of the stares the people gave which were not too good. After a while another man who looked the same age as him walked up to him. He has a white hair and fearless look but from his eyes there hold respect.

"I have something to talk to you about," The man said. Xanxus scoffed hearing that.

"Whatever, as long as I can get out of this place," Xanxus replied as he walked away. The man smirked before he followed behind Xanxus. They then walked inside the building and to one of the balcony there.

"So what do you want to say trash?" Xanxus asked with his back facing the man.

"I'm Superbi Squalo, and I wanted to be your subordinate," The man said.

"Rubbish. Why should I say yes?" Xanxus scoffed.

"Voooiii just you see; one day you'll be thankful that you make me your subordinate," Squalo grinned. Xanxus scoffed once again before suddenly they could hear a creak from the door. They both glanced at the direction and saw a little girl with brown hair holding a glass of wine. She stared at Squalo for a while, observing the stranger.

"Brat you're not supposed to drink that," Xanxus said. Tsuna diverted her attention to Xanxus before a giggle came from her.

"No, this is not for me. I bring this for you," Tsuna said as she walked over to Xanxus. Xanxus took the glass before Tsuna spun around and smiled at Squalo. "Good evening sir, I apologize if I disturb anything. I'm Sawada Tsunahime."

"…"

"Hmph you don't need to introduce yourself to that trash," Xanxus smirked as he sipped the wine. Squalo was about to reply while Tsuna giggled hearing that before she walked over to the door.

"I have to go right now; grandpa told me to return as soon as possible," Tsuna said before she disappeared behind the door.

"Vooooiiii, that's the other candidate for the Vongola boss?" Squalo asked to no one in particular. Squalo's word snapped something inside Xanxus and by reflex he threw the object he has in hand, which was, the wine glass to Squalo.

"VOOOIIII! What are you doing?" Squalo yelled annoyed, holding his head but then was silenced by Xanxus' glare.

"She won't be the boss. Nobody could force her to," Xanxus said sternly before he left a confused Squalo and exited to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later, Vongola HQ…<strong>

Xanxus looked at the calendar nearby. It showed that today's Tsuna's parents' death anniversary which meant she and Timoteo were going to the graveyard. Xanxus let himself fell to his chair as a disturbing mind crossed his mind which only getting stronger by moments. And it rang especially loud ever since that party.

He suspected that Tsuna still didn't know the fact that they were actually competing for the boss' place; which he was sure to get. She was too weak to be the boss and too young too; she was seven years old! Not to mention she's a girl. Although he has been offered to be the Varia boss, but he couldn't possibly left her to be the mafia boss; where nothing good happen there.

He didn't like the idea of her changing into someone different from these times; her laugh, smiles, or innocence that could probably died, swallowed by the darkness of mafia. And he won't let anyone force her to be the boss; not ever. Xanxus sighed from his nose and leaned back to his chair and about to let his mind rest and took a nap. Suddenly he could hear the door opened and he could almost instantly know who's coming to the room.

"Xanxus-nii~! I'm home," A sweet voice called and said person could felt a pair of smaller arms circled his neck. "Grandpa called you to come to his office later."

"How many times I told you to stop that?" Xanxus said but no anger traced on his voice. Tsuna smiled and tightened her hug.

"But I missed you," She replied. Xanxus sighed before he stood up which make her releasing her hold. "Eh? Where were you going Xanxus-nii?"

"That old geezer told me to come; the sooner I meet him the sooner I could leave which was all the better," Xanxus answered as he walked to the door. Tsuna pouted cutely behind him.

"Geez you never change Xanxus-nii," Tsuna said.

"Hmph," Xanxus smirked as he opened the door and exited the room. Tsuna sighed and let herself fell on the sofa. She looked at the ceiling worriedly; her intuition told her that something bad was coming.

* * *

><p>Xanxus headed to Timoteo's office with a thought in his mind. Truthfully he didn't want to leave her just yet; he knew that Tsuna just went home from the cemetery of her parents'. There were so many times when he couldn't understand her; how could someone that just went to her parents' grave went home so happily? More surprising, how could someone live in the mafia could still be that cheerful and bright?<p>

Xanxus stopped on his track when he noticed the big wooden floor that was locked beside him. He glanced at the big lock and at the door. This room was closed and could only be accessed by the Ninth himself; no other could. He turned around and walked to the door. He could feel faint flame pressure from inside and that sparked his curiosity.

Xanxus then lit his flames and destroyed the lock almost instantly. He smirked as he opened the door, _'too easy'_. The next thing he saw was darkness. He walked inside and switched the lamp on. The room wasn't particularly different with the others which only ensured him that there's a secret somewhere in this room.

He walked over to the desk and opened the drawer one by one. He have opened the three upper ones but stopped when he couldn't open the fourth drawer. He smirked when he found the jackpot. Once again he lit his flame and destroyed the holder of the drawer and thus the lock also burned away. He then opened it swiftly and saw nothing but a thick journal with the Vongola mark on the cover.

Xanxus took it and stared at the back and front cover of it. He then opened the page randomly and noticed that it was Timoteo's journal from his handwriting and from the dates written on the upper side of the pages. He scoffed and about to close it when he suddenly caught a glimpse of his name along with his mom. He read it fast and his eyes widen by every sentence he read.

He slammed the book to the floor as he tried to hold his anger from pouring out. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"I am inferior to that trash? That old man! He never intended on making me the boss! How dare he call me "son"! He betrayed me!" He shouted in anger. He went out of the room in a terrible mood and walked to the opposite direction of where he should head to. Then he heard footsteps of someone running and could see Tsuna running toward him. When she did, she stopped and tried to manage his breath.

"Xanxus-nii… I've looked for you everywhere!" She said between pants. Xanxus stared down at her intently which make her wondered. She knew that something's odd with him; something big. Xanxus frowned as another annoying thought came to him; that old man has betrayed this small girl too; his little sister. That journal told everything; he would never be the boss although that's his goal; while she will have to be the boss whether she likes it or not.

"Oi, brat," He suddenly said. Tsuna looked up at him, feeling slightly disturbed by the emotions in his eyes. "Do you want to be the boss of Vongola?"

"Eh?"

"Tell me honestly," He said that sounded more like an order. Tsuna looked down at the floor for a while as if pondering her thoughts. Xanxus stared at her intently. She was in the same position as him right now; forced to go on the path they didn't want to.

"Truthfully… I don't," She finally said as she met his gaze. "I hated the mafia ever since it killed my parents. But… if it's because of the mafia world that I could meet Xanxus-nii, grandpa, Reborn, and the others… then I would accept almost anything that awaits for me."

Tsuna smiled brightly which make Xanxus' eyes widen. He never thought that she would easily accept her fate like this. She was faced on the fact that she will lead the dark world that has killed her own parents. But why… could she smile like that?

"Why…" Xanxus gritted his teeth. Tsuna smiled as she walked over to him and hug him causing even further surprise to Xanxus.

"It's because I would do anything so that I won't have to live without you or Reborn or grandpa or anyone dear to me again," Tsuna said, still hugging him close. "Because if that happen… then I don't know if I could keep on living."

"…"

"Xanxus!" A hoarse voice called from behind them. Tsuna released her hug and they both saw Ninth and his guardians coming toward them. "What happened here?" Ninth asked.

"Grandpa!"

"Old man," Xanxus suddenly cut in, attracting all attention to him. He the continued with a dangerous and killing glare, "Is it true that I'm not your real son?"

"Wha-"

"Answer me!" Xanxus said sharply as his anger becoming even more obvious. Tsuna bit her lip nervously; it was the first time she have ever seen him like this. Timoteo, who saw Xanxus' serious expression, knew that he couldn't dodge the question anymore.

"Yes… that's true," Ninth answered as he closed his eyes. Xanxus gritted his teeth and in a swift movement he took his guns and pointed it at Timoteo. Tsuna and the others gasped. He pulled the trigger almost immediately which didn't give any time for Timoteo's guardians to guard their boss. They were preparing for the worst and were very surprised when they saw the shot missed just inches from Timoteo's head.

"Boss!"

"You've betrayed me and Tsuna," Xanxus growled. "Lied that there's a chance for me to be the boss; lied that she may didn't take the boss position."

"…!" Timoteo's guardians also looked equally surprised as they looked at their boss. Timoteo opened his eyes and looked at him with a sad gaze.

"I'm sorry, Xanxus,"

"Tch! I won't forgive you for what you did! But I won't kill you this time," Xanxus said as he lowered his guns. "But from now on I will never follow you or the Vongola again. I will do what I want."

Xanxus then spun and walked away. Tsuna still haven't recovered from the shock of both facts that Xanxus wasn't Timoteo's son and the fact that she has to be the boss one way or another. After Xanxus' footsteps only faintly heard, Tsuna just recovered and she turned around. She saw her big brother wasn't in sight anymore. She bit her lips before she run, chasing after him.

"Xanxus-nii!" Tsuna called out to him. Said person finally stop but didn't turn around. Tsuna panted and her heart beat rose; from tiredness or nervous she didn't know. "Xanxus-nii… was all that you said just now… was true?"

Xanxus turned around sharply and met her gaze. Strangely, Tsuna couldn't see anger on his eyes anymore. Disappointment, yes, but the rage just now has left his eyes. "Why would I be lying?"

"And about you never follow Vongola again? What does that mean?" Tsuna asked shakily, afraid to hear the answer.

"I will leave this place. And become the Varia boss like that d*mn trash (note: Squalo) said," He said unwavering. Tsuna gasped and tears fell from her eyes. She run toward him and hug him as tight as she could.

"No you can't leave!" Her child voice begged. Xanxus looked down and the memory of their first encounter rose once again strongly. "I will tell them that you were a perfect boss! And after all, I never intended to be one!"

"I will be the Varia boss," Xanxus stated once again and she looked up with sad teary eyes. "But I will never betray you like that old man did; I will not leave you. I will always come to your aid whenever you needed it."

"Xanxus-nii…" Tsuna's eyes widen. Xanxus then reached out his hand and ruffled her hair slightly. She then lean her head on him. "You promise?"

"Hmph and when did I ever break my promises to you?" He replied. Tsuna tightened her hold and smiled.

"You never," She replied with a teary smile. She still hated the fact that he'll leave. But with his promise, she knew that her big brother will always be there for her, no matter what happens. Though they probably living in different paths, he will always jump over the way and be there when she needed him.

It was more than enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's all. Feel satisfied or unsatisfied? Thank you for reading!

**_Questions!_**

**Q: _Should the rating goes higher because of the words "trash" etc?  
><em>A:** I hope not.

**Q: _What were their ages actually?  
><em>A:** The first one going to be around when Tsuna was 3 and Xanxus was 12-13. The next one is Tsuna 7 and Xanxus 16. The actual time when the "Crib" happen AKA 8 years before the present time (he's 24 so minus 8 equals to 16)

**Q: _Eeeeh? Xanxus is letting go the boss issue that easily? Are you serious?  
><em>A:** He know that he has been competing with Tsuna for the position, it's just that if you see by comparison of course it was obvious for anyone that Xanxus was the fitting one to be the boss. And so, he already knew that he has a rival. And after all, he couldn't possibly hurt his lil' sis right? And he also know how Tsuna feel to be betrayed and alone with no parents.

**Q: _Why did Squalo suddenly appear?  
><em>A:** As you know, the anime/manga also tell that Squalo meet Xanxus at the very first was around the "Crib" time. And so, it should be around these times.

**Q: _Why it seems that the emotions of each scene were too different to the extreme?  
><em>A:** Sorry about that. I know you've probably bored with my excuses, but when I wrote this, OMG I was in a terrible mood. Of many things. So sorry again.


	7. Family: Giotto & MaleTsuna

**A/N:** Been a while since I updated this one…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Tsuna has terrible scores and everyone in school know that. But that doesn't mean it's easy to show his report card to his father! **FatherGiotto & SonTsuna!**

**Warning:** AU, writing…

**The Right Thing to Say**

* * *

><p><em>"All children are artists. The problem is how to remain an artist once he grows up."<br>__** - Pablo Picasso**_

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was not happy. At the age of eight his report card has never gotten better. It was always the same alphabet in the blank squares; "D". Well, sometimes he got a "C" though. But that's not enough—especially not enough if someone has a father like his. The little boy gulped as he worriedly took a careful peek from the door. He saw his father reading a thick book with a serious but contented expression.<p>

Tsuna quickly withdrew his head. His heart raced even faster. It would be terribly awkward if he suddenly showed his miserable scores. No doubt it would ruin the day; for him and for his dad. Tsuna shook his head nervously. He has to do this, but has no courage to do it! It happened every year of course, but the responsibility of getting older make it even worse.

"Tsuna? Is that you?" Tsuna jumped from his father's voice. It took a few seconds before Tsuna showed his head from the doorway again. He saw his father smiled, his clear blue eyes stared straight at him. Tsuna gulped; seeing his father looking at him like that makes it even harder to say the truth! "What's wrong Tsuna? Are you sick?"

Tsuna almost shrieked when he saw his father about to stand up from his seat. He shook his head, a bit too hard. "I-I'm fine dad!" Tsuna took a step back every time his father took a step toward him, making no difference of distance between them.

"Well, that didn't look too good of you," his father chuckled. Hearing that only make Tsuna felt smaller. His father, Giotto, has always been a 'perfect guy' that every one admired; his friends, neighbors, and even Tsuna's own friends! They always tell Tsuna that he's lucky to have such a great father. Well, of course Tsuna agreed about that, but too bad he's not the least similar to him—except for their spiky hair. Sometimes he would also hear some comments about how his and Giotto's eyes similar. This was awfully strange however, since Tsuna's eyes were caramel brown while his father's were emerald blue.

"I-I'm feeling perfectly good! V-very good!" Tsuna lied lamely. Too bad for him that his father knew him better than anyone else. Giotto chuckled lightly at this, already sensing that his son was hiding something from him.

"That's good then," Giotto went along, relieving Tsuna for not pushing it further. Tsuna would've sighed in relief if his father didn't continue, "I heard that today was report day and the students took them. How about yours Tsuna?"

Tsuna gulped and his hands almost crumpled the paper he was holding behind him. "U-uh… I… I left it… at school… maybe," Tsuna mumbled, avoiding eyes contact.

"I see," Giotto went along once again. He knew what his son was holding, of course—it's too obvious to see. "Well, do you feel like eating some cookies? There are some in the jar."

Tsuna's eyes widen at the picture of the delicious cookies. What a wonderful thing! Tsuna shook his head and the image blurred; right now cookies came second. "I… I…" Tsuna scanned the place for some reasons he could use. And fortunately for Tsuna, he saw the picture of him and Yamamoto, his friend, play with the taller boy's dog. A bulb switched on. "I was planning to visit Yamamoto. I promised him."

"Doesn't he have any baseball practice today?" Giotto asked. Tsuna's expression went blank for a second before the panic returned.

"Maybe not," Tsuna answered unsurely. Giotto smiled before he shrugged.

"Alright, but don't go home too late," Giotto said. Tsuna nodded before he ran upstairs and took his bag. He shoved the report card roughly into the bag before he went downstairs once again. Tsuna could feel his father's eyes watching him but he couldn't reply it; not when he's hiding something from the adult!

"I-I'm going dad," Tsuna said and heard his father replied before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna…<strong>

Now that he's out of the house, he wonder if he really going to go to Yamamoto's house. It's not really far, but he's not sure if Yamamoto's in. After all, he often went to baseball practices or went out with his uncle, Asari. Tsuna sighed; nonetheless he has no other place to go, so might as well check on Yamamoto's place.

It took only ten minute walk to reach Yamamoto's place which was the famous sushi place in the town. Tsuna clenched his small school bad tighter before he opened the door. "G-good evening…" Tsuna greeted from the door. It earned him by surprise to see Yamamoto frowned as he carried some dirty plates. His expression changed as soon as he noticed Tsuna though.

"Tsuna! Welcome," he greeted with his usual grin. Tsuna left the doorway and approach him.

"Yamamoto, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked staring at the plates. Yamamoto followed his eyes and laughed.

"Oh this? Well, it's a punishment from my father," Yamamoto shrugged. "For getting bad scores in the card."

"Eeeh? Is that so?" Tsuna's heart suddenly raced. What if his father got mad at him and will punish him as well? "B-but, I never saw Tsuyoshi-san get mad."

"Well, it's my fault actually. Last time I make a deal with him; if my scores doesn't improve, then I'll have to help him in store for a month which meant there's no baseball practices in the while," Yamamoto sighed heavily as he put down the plates.

"That sound terrible," Tsuna commented with a hint of fright in his voice. "But despite that, you still tell him about your scores?"

"Well, a month can get by in a breeze so it's fine I guess," Yamamoto grinned. "But most importantly, I have to keep my promise."

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna smiled. His friend has always been a strong one after all. Tsuna has always felt lucky that his father knew Yamamoto's family. Yamamoto already helped him countless time and for that he's grateful. Before Tsuna continued, however, the front door was slammed open. Their eyes went to the third figure.

"Oh if it's not Gokudera," Yamamoto laughed openly seeing the silver hair. "What bring you all the way here?"

"B-boss! You're here!" Gokudera ignored Yamamoto's question and instead his eyes sparkled when it landed at Tsuna. Tsuna yelped lightly noticing the intense of his stare.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I told you not to call me that," Tsuna said as the taller boy approached them.

"Nope, for me you're my one and only boss!" Gokudera winked with a grin plastered on his face. Tsuna sweat dropped, _'and a boss of what?'_

Tsuna looked at Gokudera and noticed a difference. "Oh, Gokudera-kun, you seem a lot happier than usual today," Tsuna commented. A laugh came from Yamamoto, despite he's being ignored the first time.

"You're right Tsuna. Did something good happen today?" Yamamoto said earning Gokudera's face turned red.

"S-shut up!" Gokudera exclaimed but only replied with yet another laugh.

"Must be something with your brother huh?" Yamamoto guessed half-randomly. Quite to their surprise, Gokudera act even odder at the mentioning of the figure.

"No! Definitely not! W-why should I be happy because of him?" Gokudera protested a little bit too fiercely. Tsuna and Yamamoto sweat-dropped, _'must be something with his brother…'_

"So, what happened with G.-san today?" Tsuna asked, already familiar with his dad's best friend. Gokudera stared at the smaller figure for a moment before he looked at the other way. Now that the one who asked was Tsuna, the boy that he respected, he couldn't refuse to answer.

"I-I showed my report card today," Gokudera answered in a small voice.

"Then?"

"He told me… that I did well," the last ended with such a small voice that it's almost like a whisper. This good news, however, still caught by both boys in front of him. Tsuna's lips turned into a wide smile.

"That's great isn't it Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed happily followed by Yamamoto.

"Yeah, you've always wanted that aren't you?" Yamamoto added. Gokudera's face still red.

"S-shut up!"

"But really," Yamamoto suddenly turned into a more composed and calm one. "Lots happen today only because of report cards… pretty funny don't you think?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto then Gokudera before he stared down at the hard floor. His grip on his bag tightened as his expression changed, "Yeah… I guess so."

"Boss?" Gokudera asked confusedly at the sudden atmosphere around Tsuna. "What's wrong?"

"… I… I haven't even shown my report card to my dad yet," Tsuna answered softly, his mind racing. Yamamoto and Gokudera both looked at him silently.

"Is there something wrong with your report card?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"No… I'm just afraid what will he respond when seeing my scores…" Tsuna whispered at the end. "My score's awful."

"…" the trio stood still. The atmosphere kinda depressing before Yamamoto break the ice with a loud sigh. The other two look at him, "Well, there's no other way but face it huh?"

"You baseball idiot! That's not helping!" Gokudera make a fist.

"… Well that I know, but that's exactly the hard part," Tsuna answered.

"Well, sometimes you have no other way but to face things that you're afraid of," Yamamoto answered before a grin formed on his face. "And after all, he's your dad; he knows what's best to say to you."

"T-that's right boss! Your father was an awesome man; he'll know what the right thing to say is!" Gokudera put a thumb up as Tsuna sweat-dropped, _'that's a little different with what Yamamoto said…'_

Tsuna clenched his bad even tighter but a smile finally appeared on his face. "Thank you Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said softly before he inhaled deeply and let it out. "Well, might as well try it."

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip, Sawada residence…<strong>

_'Uurgh… this is bad…'_ Tsuna fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't dare to look at his father as he scanned the cursed paper. It all seemed better when he talked it out with Yamamoto and Gokudera but the real thing felt completely disastrous even though the room is quiet.

After a few while, Tsuna heard a soft sigh came from his father as he put down the paper. Nothing else came out. Tsuna finally decided to take a small glimpse of his dad. What's his face showing; anger, frustration, exasperation, or… whatever it was? His eyes widen in disbelief when he saw a smile on the adult's face. Seeing this, Tsuna's head froze in place.

"So, this is what you hide from me since you came home from school?" Giotto finally asked after a period of silence as he lifted the paper. Tsuna gulped before he nodded slowly and looked down.

"I'm sorry dad… I… my score…" Tsuna's voice almost broke but he stopped when he heard the footsteps. He noticed that his father's leaving his seat but to where? He closed his eyes, his dad must be real mad. But what came next was totally, utterly, complete surprise. Tsuna looked up in disbelief when he felt a hand on his hair. What greeted him were the same clear blue eyes that he saw a few hours ago.

"Now don't tell me that's all you've been worrying all day?" Giotto chuckled as he ruffled his son's brown hair. Tsuna's eyes turned watery when he heard that.

"I… I don't want you to be angry at me… nor disappointed at me…" Tsuna said between small hiccups. "Sorry dad…"

Still between disbelief and bottled emotions, suddenly Tsuna felt a pair of strong hands between his armpits lifting him up. Tsuna was about to shriek and cried in fright but his father's voice instantly calmed him.

"I've always told you didn't I?" Giotto asked, looking up at his son before lowering him down. "That you have something special inside you that no one has; your friends too. But these weaknesses were not supposed to let you fall but instead stronger and better."

"…!" tears started to gather at Tsuna's eyes once again. The next moment he was pulled into the warm and familiar embrace of his father's. This time, Tsuna finally let out all of his feeling and cried on his father's chest, all the while a warm hand stroke his back in a comforting way—this is exactly what he need.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** thanks for reading until the end! I hope you leave a comment or two? Thanks for all the supports you gave too! XD

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or I will if I'm one)_**

**Q: ****_More writing mistakes here?  
><em>****A:** uurgh… I hope not. But if it did, well… it's because I'm in a rush… really *sigh*

**Q: ****_Woah! Giotto is Tsuna's dad, Asari is Yamamoto's uncle, and G. is… Gokudera's brother?! WTH!  
><em>****A:** Wow, quite different among them huh? LOL but just see their ages just the same hehe. But for the "why?" it's because I feel Tsuyoshi is more fitting into the scolding type like this rather than Asari, and G. will have a great combination of brothers with Gokudera… hehe. They look good with parent-kids relationship too though… *dozing off*

**Q: ****_Giotto didn't even scold Tsuna?  
><em>****A:** errrr… yeah?

**Q: ****_Giotto keep went along with Tsuna's lies?  
><em>****A:** yeah, because rather than prying it, he would rather hear the truth from Tsuna himself. When Tsuna is ready to tell him without being forced whatsoever

**Q: ****_Where's Ryohei and the others?  
><em>****A:** … well, somewhere… you can imagine what they're doing right?

**Q: ****_Gokudera still call Tsuna the 'boss'?  
><em>****A:** yeah, even Tsuna wonder what boss he is. Especially here's AU… maybe not "boss" like in the cannon, but rather just someone that Gokudera respected, so he call Tsuna a "boss".


	8. Family: Giotto, Tsunayoshi, Tsunahime

**A/N:** At first I wanna publish this as a new story, and I'll leave it up to you if this should be a new story or just joined "Life's Gems". *ahem* anyway, thanks for clicking and thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy this! Just love family fluff with Giotto and Tsuna! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Is this world a bad drama, or is it the start of a fantastic fairytale?

**Warning:** genderbend (Fem27), AU, two Tsuna (Fem27 & 72)

**A Beautiful Tale**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes I see the moon… and I wonder what he's thinking."<br>__**- anonymous **_

* * *

><p>The clouds were turning dark and there was a distant echo of thunder. Four-year-old Sawada Tsunahime looked up with a blank look. After satisfied with whatever she observed, she ran to her brothers not far from her place.<p>

"Gio-nii, Gio-nii, is rain coming soon?" she asked, pulling the blonde's pants to get his attention. The blond, Giotto, did look down and he tried to feign a smile. Being much taller than her, he easily ruffled the top of her head.

"Yeah, but don't worry since there are already preparations for that," Giotto answered and Tsunahime nodded in acceptance.

"Yoshi-nii, do you bring umbrella?" she asked to her twin, who glanced at her in mute before shaking his head softly. She pouted her lips, being a naive four-year-old girl, she doesn't grasp why he's looking so depressed.

After a few rounds of silence, her eyes caught a few man carrying two black big boxes on their shoulders. Tsunahime's eyes followed them before she pulled Giotto's pants again.

"Gio-nii, they carry?" she asked, pointing a finger. She never got a proper answer, only a small sad smile and a pat on her head. She just complied when Giotto took her hand and led her, following the adults who were carrying the big boxes. Giotto's other hand hold Tsunayoshi's—who stayed in complete silence.

She's startled when she felt something small and cold dropped on her cheek. Looking up, she saw the raindrops starting to fell. Her brown orbs kept staring at the ever-changing sky. Then she remembered and whispered, "Where's mom and dad I wonder?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>A year later…<em>**

* * *

><p>"Gio-nii," the small, hoarse voice belonged to a small girl—not more than five— called. The figure lay beside her spun his head and she was enlightened seeing the crystal blue eyes.<p>

"Hmm? What is it Hime-chan?" the gentle voice asked. Tsunahime pulled the blanket until it covered her nose, hiding her smile. She squirmed a little, kicking her small legs under the blanket.

"When do mom and dad going to go home again?" she asked expectantly. The older figure suddenly looked troubled. More than troubled, a look of sadness was what he's showing. The little brunette continued, with a sad but calmer voice, "I wish they were here… when I finally got my first 'A'."

"I'm sure they're proud of you, wherever they are," Giotto caressed her soft brown locks softly. He smiled again, "I'm proud of you."

She blushed and a giggle came from her. Not unlike a newborn chortle if he might say. He couldn't help but smile and ruffled her hair lovingly. Thank goodness he has been blessed to be the "mature" type.

"I'm proud of you too, Hime-chan," a new voice joined in. Both looked at the one beside Tsunahime; a boy much similar with herself. However, opposed to Tsunahime, he has bright and strong orange eyes instead of brown. Tsunahime smiled brighter and stared at her older twin.

"Thank you Yoshi-nii," she whispered again, giving him one of her bear hugs. She loved it when she gave him a hug; because their bodies were pretty much the same size. And they both loved it all the same when Giotto, their oldest sibling, hugged them both—it felt warm and safe.

Similar to her thought, Giotto, fifteen years old this year, hugged both his younger siblings— just like their parents used to do when they're alive. Giotto planted a kiss on each of their foreheads. The two five-year old never left their eyes off from him, "Good night Hime-chan, Yoshi."

"…" Tsunahime's eyes still watched in interest as the older figure about to leave the bed. "Hey Gio-nii."

"Hm? What is it Hime-chan?" Giotto asked with concern. "Do you want me not turn off the lights?"

Tsunahime shook her head still with a smile on her face. Both Tsunayoshi and Giotto knew that their only sister was afraid of the dark. Sometimes she'll pester them against turning off the lights—and she only calmed down after she slept on either Tsunayoshi's, Giotto's, or their parents' embrace and bury herself inside the pair of arms. But that was more than a year ago.

"Gio-nii… can you read a bedtime story first?" Tsunahime asked timidly, looking expectantly at the blond. "Mom only read half the story last time. I just wanna know the ending."

"… Alright. What story is it?" Giotto asked calmly although he felt a pang of guilt and sadness. The hole their parents left was too much for him alone to fill in.

Tsunayoshi was the tougher one between the two twins; always looking to what's ahead of him, but Tsunahime was a tint more sensitive; she's harder to let go of the memories. Well, they both are actually sensitive but Tsunayoshi usually hold it in and solve it himself. That part of him was clearly from their dad. It was not so different with Giotto too.

Giotto has been anxious that Tsunahime won't be able to cope it in when they found out their parents' death. It was only a short year ago. He and Tsunayoshi knew about this and have tried to act normal although they can't help but act a little bit awkward when the parents' matters were involved.

Anyway, Giotto waited patiently even when Tsunahime put a finger on her lips with her mouth pouting. "Mmm… I forgot."

"It's about the prince and the princess right?" Tsunayoshi said calmly in her stead. He remembered the last time their mother read story to both him and her. "About the prince that bought a diamond ring for the princess."

"The life-saver like usual Yoshi," Giotto compliment in appreciation although he didn't have a clue of the story they meant. Hey, that kind of plot was just so main-stream in children stories right? Giotto thought for a while before he said, "Alright, since we don't have the book right now, why don't we make the ending ourselves?"

Tsunahime gasped softly before pulling the blanket until it almost reached her eyes, "Really, Gio-nii?"

"Yeah, let's see," Giotto pondered again. "The prince went to the midnight ball, and he meet the princess who wore a beautiful white dress," Tsunahime's eyes twinkled in excitement and Giotto has to stifle a chuckle. "He complimented her how beautiful she looked before he suggested to go to the garden."

"That was so romantic," Tsunahime whispered in delight.

"You almost sounded like dad telling mom stories, Gio-nii," Tsunayoshi smiled, teasing the blond. And this time, Giotto chuckled.

"It's inherited then," Giotto said before he resumed, "Back to the story, the princess agreed to go with the prince. They went to the bridge with the crystal-like river; watching the reflection of the moon and stars."

"T-then?" Tsunahime practically bit her lips out of her excitement. Talking about inheriting, she certainly took off from Nana; their mother—who got excited quite easily especially by romantic stuff. Only that Tsunahime has a certain favor for fairytales story instead of romantic stuff.

"Then, the prince leads her by the hand to the open field on the other side of the river. The prince then asks the princess for a dance," Giotto continued. "With a smile and a blush, the princess accepted and they dance under the moonlight with fireflies brighten the night."

"Then?"

"Then finally," Giotto paused dramatically, looking at the two pairs of eyes evenly. "The prince knelt to the ground and pulled out the diamond ring, asking for if she'd marry him."

"The princess will accept the prince's offer and they lived happily ever after," Tsunayoshi ended. "Is that right Gio-nii?"

"Yup," Giotto chuckled again. "The perfect ending for such a wonderful pair right?"

"I wonder what the prince asked to the princess when he gave the ring," Tsunahime grinned.

"It's not really hard to figure out right?" Giotto shrugged playfully. "The prince will say that he loves her and if she loves him back. He'll swear loyalty and protection for her; an eternal faith between them… Just like what I did to you two."

"…"

"…" The two twins looked at the blond for a long time. Both sparkled with joy and love. Yes, that warmth was crystal-clear on their eyes. Tsunahime breathed out loudly with a teary smile on her chubby face, "Then I'll be as happy as the princess did."

Tsunahime felt a soft kiss on her cheek and looked to her side. The bright orange eyes met hers softly, "I'm sure that I'm happier than the princess to have you and Gio-nii here."

"We just needed mom and dad and we're a complete set," her smile widened, suddenly feeling teary. "But I'm happy— really happy. Even more than any princess could be."

"…" Giotto felt his chest swelled with warmth before he kissed their temples once again. He half-whispered, "I'm the happiest man on earth to have you two here with me; I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Like the prince did for the princess?"

"You're our princess Hime-chan," Tsunayoshi said with a tender smile. The child-chubbiness was obvious, but his attitude and speaking was certainly not his age. "We're going to protect you, more than anyone would."

"Gio-nii… Yoshi-nii…" she bit her lips that turned into a smile. She was simply fluttering with happiness. "Thank you… for being my prince… and my brother."

Tsunayoshi clasped her hand protectively, sharing an even look with his twin. Giotto also smiled; his heart melted with affection and care. Giotto ruffled her hair again before he got to his feet and went to the switch. The next moment, it was dark and Tsunahime looked at the little creak on the window. She saw the bright moon and was relieved.

Soon enough, Giotto was back on the bed by her left with Tsunayoshi on her right. The funny thought of being in the fairytale world tickled her but she loved it. Yes, she always believed that fairytales do exist in this world.

She smiled contentedly at the thought before she closed her eyes slowly. The indifferent darkness fell down but she's not afraid. She held Tsunayoshi's hand tighter and leaned her head to Giotto's chest. She could feel the warmth around her and she knew she's right at where she should be. Being with her brothers and family—this is where her heart is.

* * *

><p><em>Life is full of fairytale and magic…<br>And this is mine—  
>What's yours?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aaah, so short! But continuing in what I said in the first A/N, I originally plan this to be three-chapters with Tsunahime, Tsunayoshi, and Giotto own special chapters. Then after those three chaps, if the readers also requested for a few more chaps, it's going to be free-themed but still with them as the star. Haha. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you'll support the story! Thank you! *bow*

**P.s.** the parents, well, is Nana and Iemitsu. Somehow I find having Iemitsu as Giotto's father is somewhat weird but… oh well.


End file.
